Roses Are Red, Skeleton's Turn Blue
by SpookyFate
Summary: He never asked to fall for a human. She never asked to fall for with a monster. They never asked to be soulmates. With her mother slowly dying and with him not being to accept the resets have stopped. Maybe two negatives can balance each other out. After all, Rose's are red and Skeleton's turn blue, right?
1. Pun Wars

A/N: Undertale and it's characters are owned by Toby Fox. I own nothing.

Chapter 1: Pun Wars

The hospital was unusually quiet for a Monday. Usually the nurses and doctors would be scrambling to try and save new patients or release healthy patients to make room for the sick. The hospital had been extremely busy as of the past six months since monsters had appeared again.

It had been one year since the small child simply known as Frisk had shattered the barrier and liberated the entire monster civilization. The first six months went by without any incidents between monsters and human. But after that...humans seemed to be divided into two groups in Ebott city. The ones who supported monsters and the ones who opposed monsters. The past month had been the worst by far. Both monsters and humans had been hospitalized due to attacks from the Anti-Monster extremists.

Rosalie Bartlett walked up to the nurses desk in the progressive care unit, carrying a bouquet of pink Lilies. She lightly tapped on the wood of the counter getting the attention of the middle-aged man who sat there almost every weekday. The nurse looked up from his computer screen and smiled brightly at the young woman.

"Good morning Rose. You are here early today!" The male nurse greeted. A small smile tugged onto Rose's pink lips.

"Hey, Jared. How's it hanging?" She asked the man. He chuckled,

"Oh it's hanging. Are those for your mom?"

Rose shrugged.

"It's mom's birthday today and since her name is Lily..."

Jared let out a hardy laugh holding his sides as he wheezed violently. Rose couldn't hold back her laughter and laughed with him. It took a good five minutes for them to finally calm down.

"Only you would find a way to turn your mother's birthday present into a joke." Jared said as he let out a few more chortles.

"Hey gotta _stem_ up when it comes to jokes." Rose gave him a quick wink before heading towards her mother's room, giving Jared a wave goodbye.

She passed several rooms before going over to her mom's which was labelled 'P408'. Which was a semi-private room. Rose heard voices coming from behind the other side of the curtain. So her mom had a roommate now...Interesting...As soon as she walked into the room she was greeted with the bright smile of her mother. Her mother quickly signed to her.

" _Hi sweetheart! I'm so glad you are here!_ "

"Hi mom." Rose said in a hushed voice. The two voices from the behind the curtain stopped but then continued after a minute. Rose chuckled and shook her head slowly. Her mother let out a soft chuckle as well.

"Happy Birthday, Mom!" Rose said happily as she held out the Lilies to her mother. The woman's expression brightened as she grabbed the bouquet of flowers and gave it a small sniff. She placed them on her lap and held up her hands to sign once again.

" _Thanks sweetie. They are beautiful._ " Lily suddenly chuckled, " _How fitting that they are Lilies."_

Rose giggled and sat in the chair on the right side of her mother's bed. She set her purse on the floor beside the iv monitor. Rose sadly looked up at the five bags of liquid hanging from the pole above the monitor. Two of them were just fluids, one of them was for her chemo therapy, one was antibiotics and the last one was morphine for pain. Rose hated seeing how many bags it took just to keep her mother, Lily alive. The sound of Lily clearing her throat caught Rose's attention.

" _Don't look at me that way, Sweetie. I hate it when you do._ " Lily signed sadly. Rose took in a deep breath before looking her mother in the eyes.

Rose had always admired the way her mom looked. To her, Lily was the most beautiful woman in the world. Though shared many of the same features, but she always felt Lily was far prettier than herself. While Lily had icy blue eyes, Rose had heterochromia which meant she had different coloured eyes. One eye was icy blue and the other one was deep green. Their eyes were well rounded and slightly larger than most eye shapes. They both had chocolate brown hair, although Lily's hair was mostly gone due to the intense radiation and chemo therapy she had to go through.

Rose had a heart shaped face similar to her grandmothers. But it was a bit thinner like her moms was. They both shared a cute, pointed up nose that Lily had always teased Rose about. It made her features softer and more inviting then most other people. Rose had a bit darker cream coloured skin than her mother did. Mostly because of how sick Lily was...

The only real difference between the two was the height. Lily was much taller than Rose was. While Lily stood at six feet one. Rose stood at an whopping five feet two inches...Rose was slightly curvier than Lily was. She was more rounded but by no means was she fat. She was average size for a woman her height. Though she had a more...plump bottom than Lily did but she was proud of it. Made men turn their heads just to look at it.

"Sorry mom..." Rose said in a hushed voice. "I just don't like seeing you like this." Rose smiled sadly. Lily leaned over and kissed the top of her daughters head. Giving her an 'it's okay' sign before grunting in pain as she straightened herself.

The two women chatted for a bit before Jared came in to give Lily her lunch and afternoon meds. Lily and Jared were very good friends. In Fact Jared used to babysit Rose for Lily when she was out on business trips when Rose was the age of five. He talked with Rose and Lily before going to the other patient that was in the room.

"Well look at you little one. Already looking strong." Jared said to the other person.

'A kid...Why aren't they in peds?' Rose thought as she listened to the conversation.

"Thank you for taking such good care of my child, Nurse Jared." A kind and gentle woman's voice said. It reminded Rose of her mother. 'Maybe that's what mom would sound if she talked.'

"yeah the kid might be a little _choked_ up but they're stubborn. they'll be outta here in no time." A deep male voice said next. Rose couldn't help but blush at the voice. 'Hey he sounds kinda sexy...' Rose thought, looking over to her mom who was wiggling her eyebrows. Rose glared at her mom before mouthing 'stop it' making Lily giggle.

"Alright well don't forget to buzz me if you need anything. I'm just over at the nurses' station."

"Thank you, Jared."

"thanks bud."

Jared walked out from behind the curtain and gave Rose and Lily a wink before leaving the room. Rose giggled and helped her mother with her food tray. As Rose took the lid off of the plate, Lily wrinkled her nose. Liver and onions...Rose's favourite but not hers.

"Oh come on mom, it's just liver and onions. It's not gonna kill ya. _Liver_ or let die." Rose said with a big goofy grin on her face.

Lily shot Rose a glare before groaning and face palming. Suddenly childish giggling followed by a chuckle from the woman and the man from beside her were heard. Rose smiled triumphantly.

"Well at least somebody gets my humour." Rose scuffed. Lily stuck her tongue out at her daughter before taking a bite of her food. "Anyways I'm gonna go to the cafeteria and get some lunch, want a coffee, mom?"

Lily nodded feverishly before mouthing 'thank you'. Rose leaned over and kissed her mother's forehead before leaving the room.

'I wonder who the kid is next to mom...' Rose thought as she walked through the hallway, the clicking of her grey bootie wedges echoing through the almost empty hallway. Her hands were shoved into her black trench coat pockets. It covered her grey sweater dress that she wearing; only the turtle neck was showing. Since it was the middle of winter, she had a pair of black leggings to protect her legs from the cold. She finally made it to the elevator and pressed the 'down' button waiting patiently. Her fingers played with a sucker in her right pocket, crinkling the plastic of the wrapper. Her mind wandered back to her sick mother.

Even through all the chemo therapy she was going through...nothing was working. She just kept getting sicker and sicker. Now she had to be on oxygen just to keep her breathing. Rose felt as if both her and Lily were fighting an endless battle with the cancer. And the cancer was winning...

"Ugh...why did it have to be mom...?" Rose asked herself, feeling tears sting her eyes. She took in a shaky breath and closed her eyes, tucking a loose strand of brown hair that had fallen from her braid. "At least she's happy...and she seemed to like her present..." Rose chuckled to herself, a light smile playing on her lips. "Even though it was kind of _thorny_..."

A sudden ding broke Rose from her thoughts and she walked into the opened doors of the elevator, pressing the cafeteria button. Before the doors could close a skeletal hand stopped them before quickly walking in. Rose fought back a surprised gasp as a short, rounded skeleton wearing a blue, tattered jacket with a fur lined hood and black tracks shorts with a white line down the sides of them. On his feet were a pair of worn white socks and a pair of pink fluffy slippers. Rose fought back a giggle as she looked at his slippers. The skeleton had a rounded skull with two large eye sockets that had glowing white pupils in the center. His mouth was up in a permanent grin that showed the rows of straight and smooth teeth.

"you know it's rude to stare at people."

Rose jumped at his voice. She recognized it...He was the 'man' that was behind the curtain in her mother's room.

"S-sorry..." Rose chocked out before staring at the elevator floor in embarrassment. The skeleton chuckled and shrugged.

"'s no big deal. humans aren't used to seeing a skeleton on the outside of their bodies."

Rose chuckled at that.

"Not around here. You kind of fit in." Rose said with a smirk looking at the skeleton. His mouth tugged into a playful smirk.

"i guess so. but hospitals kind of _rattle_ me if ya catch my drift." He winked at her, making Rose blush.

"So you...uh going to the cafeteria?" She asked him sheepishly. He nodded and watched elevator doors close.

"so you are the one next to us huh?" He suddenly said. "ya don't look sick ta me." He eyed her suddenly, making the woman feel uncomfortable. The way he was looking at her was like he was trying to figure her out. Like he was...judging her in a way.

"Oh no. That's my mom...she's been in that room for about a month..." Rose said kind of sadly. Her gaze went down to the floor again as she chewed in her bottom lip. Tasting a bit of her lipstick.

"sorry to hear that." He said apologetically. Rose just shrugged, putting her hands in her coat pockets.

"It happens. Even to the best people." She retorted. "So that your kid that's in the bed beside mom?"

"not my kid. my friend's kid. they got a bad case of pneumonia so they might be in the hospital for a week."

"Ouch. That bad huh?"

The skeleton looked uneasy for a moment.

"yeah...i-i thought the kid was gonna die to be honest."

"I'm sorry." It was Rose's turn to apologize. The skeleton looked at her and gave her a small smile. He was about to say something when the elevator doors opened, revealing the cafeteria. "Here we are."

The two walked out together without saying a word to each other. It felt...awkward.

"so what's-"

"So do you like -,"

They said at the same time but stopped looking at each other. They both broke out into a fit of laughter before regaining their composure.

"you first."

"I was gonna ask if you like gyros."

The skeleton tilted his skull slightly in curiosity.

"what's a gyro?"

Rose gave him a bright smile.

"Only the best food ever!" Rose said happily. The skeleton chuckled at her sudden expressiveness making Rose blush slightly. "S-sorry...got a bit excited..."

He just shrugged.

"so ya gotta name?" He asked her as they walked towards the Greek food stall.

"Rosalie. But you can just call me Rose. You?"

"sans."

'Sans? Like the font? Strange name...'

"Well...it's nice to see a friendly face around here for once. Place gets kind of miserable after a while."

Sans just shrugged and continued walking beside her. They eventually got their food and sat down at a booth together. They chatted back and forth about random things.

"So what do you do for a living?" Rose asked before taking another bite of her gyro.

"a bit of everything. jobs are hard to come by for monsters so i take whatever i can get."

Rose felt a pang of guilt.

"Man that must be hard."

Sans shrugged before taking a bite of his gyro. He hummed in delight at the taste.

"Am I right?" Rose said with a twinkle in her eye. Sans chuckled,

"not gonna lie. this is pretty tasty. but you know what would make it better."

Rose gave him a quizzical look as she chewed her food. Sans suddenly snatched the ketchup bottle that was on the table with them.

"ketchup." He said with a smirk and took a huge swig of ketchup. Rose swallowed her food suddenly and coughed loudly as some of it lodge in her oesophagus. She quickly drank some of her water, dislodging it from her throat.

"What the fuck?" She blurted out with a look of disbelief on her face. Sans suddenly burst out into hysterical laughter as he looked at her face. Rose's face was contorted between disbelief and disgust.

"you should see yer face!" he said between giggles. Rose couldn't help but laugh along with him. Several of the people in the cafeteria stared at the two as they laughed together.

"Oh man! I was not expecting that!" Rose said as she struggled to breath. "I was like 'Holy Fuck!'"

"oh that was great..." Sans wiped a tear from his eye socket. "gotta admit that reaction really left me _pickled_."

Rose smiled widely.

"I _relish_ a good food pun."

It was Sans turn to smile brightly.

" _mustard_ been a shocker to see me do that, huh?"

Rose giggled, 'oh it's on...'

"Not gonna lie, but that left me kind of _saucy._ But I'll give you a _condiment_ about your puns, they give me the _chillies._ "

Rose could have sworn she saw his eye lights turn to stars as he looked at her in disbelief. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully, revealing her pink studded tongue ring.

"i...think 've been beaten at my own game."

"Ha-,"

"but i have to say food puns aren't really my forte. i can get pretty _humerus_ when it comes to bone puns. _tibia_ honest i have a _skele-ton_ of puns. i wouldn't be tellin' a _fibia_ about how impressed i am that you tried out pun the pun master."

Rose's mouth hung open as she stared at him in disbelief. She had just got owned.

"get dunked on hun." He said as he winked at her. Rose gave him a smirk.

"Well done, Sir." She said with a chuckle as she applauded him. Sans gave a mock bow.

"thank you, thank you. 'm here all week."

Rose giggled.

"Haven't had a pun war like that since before mom got sick." Rose's happy expression turned to sadness.

"somethin' up, buddy?" Sans asked her as he finished the last bite of his gyro. Rose just shrugged and looked up at his face. His eye lights studied her facial expression as if he was looking for something.

"Just a little worried about my mom. She's...not getting any better, she's only been getting worse."

"what does she have if you don' mind me askin'?"

Rose gave him a look making him regret asking her. "s-sorry-,"

"No it's fine. She's got lung cancer pretty bad. She's been fighting it for the past three years but about a month ago she really deteriorated. Now she can't even breath without being on oxygen all the time. She can hardly even walk..." Rose felt tears sting her eyes but she just sighed and closed her blue eyes not wanting to look at Sans. "I feel totally useless...the only thing I'm doing is sitting down and watching her slowly die..."

"hey..." he said softly. Rose opened her eyes and saw Sans giving her a gentle smile. His eye lights dimmed slightly as his eye sockets closed half way. He looked warm and inviting compared to how tense he seemed around her. A small smile tugged onto Rose's pink lips. "don' beat yerself up. you are doing everything ya can by just being there for her. supporting her. it's clear how much ya love 'er and that love is what keeps 'her goin'."

Rose stared at the skeleton in utter shock. Her eyes wide, a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks. His expression hadn't changed in the slightest. He had barely even known her for an hour it was like they were friends already. Maybe it was the mutual interest in puns? Maybe it was because she wasn't afraid of him?

Or maybe it was something...deeper...

Rose gave him a warm smile that made Sans soul skip a beat. A soft blue hue dusted on his cheekbones.

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

"i- i should really be gettin' back to the kid and his mom." He got up to leave but Rose stopped him, placing her hand on top of his boney one. The light blue hue darkened on his cheek bones at the sudden feeling of her soft skin on his boney hand. He noted how much...softer she was compared to Frisk's calloused hands.

"If you give me a minute to grab my mom a coffee I'll go up with you." Rose said sweetly.

"sure thing, doll."

He watched as Rose went over to the coffee vending machine to grab a cup of coffee. He couldn't quite put his phalange on it but something was different about her souls energy. It felt...warm and inviting to him.

He had noticed it as soon as she had walked into their room the kid was staying in. Him and Toriel were chatting about who would be on shift that day to watch Frisk until it was time to go home. Sans had volunteered since he had the day off. Much to Toriel's dismay, but the school she was teaching at couldn't find a substitute who would be willing to teach a bunch of monster kids.

Suddenly he felt he felt something tug at his soul as it entered the room. He could feel how bright her SOUL was. He could feel every emotion her SOUL was conveying. It was almost too much...It made him want to tear the curtain down to see who it was behind it. After a while the girl left the room to get some food. That's when Sans acted. He just had to meet this human...

"'m gonna get some grub. 'll be back in a bit." He said to Toriel and Frisk.

He quietly followed her to the elevator where she waited patiently.

"Ugh...why did it have to be mom...?" She had said. Her SOUL dimmed in sadness once again.

"At least she's happy...and she seemed to like her present..." Her SOUL brightened again. She chuckled, "Even though it was kind of _thorny_..."

He couldn't help but smile at her pun. Her SOUL pulsed with joy...

"Alright. I'm ready to go." Rose said as she walked up beside him a kind smile on her pink lips. "Does your friend drink coffee as well?"

"yep."

"Good because I got one for all of us and I got an orange juice for the little one." Rose said sweetly as she held up the tray of drinks. Sans felt his soul pulse slightly. He had just met this girl and already she was being so kind towards him and his family.

"uh...thanks. what do i owe ya."

Rose chuckled,

"Another shot at trying to beat the pun master." She winked and began walking towards the elevator with a bounce in her step.

Sans blinked and chuckled at the woman, a playful smile gracing his skeletal features.

'doll...i think i may fall for ya.'


	2. Will You Not?

Chapter 2: Will you not?

A/N: Okay So I know there is like a billion OC's with the name Rose but my character's original name is Rosalie. And if you haven't noticed I've named Rose and her mom Lilian (Lily) after flowers because why not. Makes for more flower puns.

* * *

The elevator ride back up to the PCU was...interesting to say the least. Rose and Sans threw a few more puns at each other and talked about Rose's education.

"Yeah I had to drop out of University so I could take of mom. She was really pissed at me for like a month but she knows I'll go back eventually." Rose said to Sans as she walked beside him, her hands buried deep within her coat pockets. Sans chuckled,

"she sounds like she cares about you a lot."

Rose allowed a smile to tug onto her lips.

"Yeah. Mom and I have always been really close. Since her and my dad divorced it's just been the two of us versus the world."

Sans let out a small laugh at her words. That sounded just like him and Papyrus when his dad...He quickly shoved those thoughts way back into his skull.

It wasn't like Sans to just talk to some random human he had just met. Normally humans didn't take to kindly towards him or his younger brother. Guess a lot of people on the surface are afraid of seeing skeletons outside of their bodies...

"Well this is us." Rose's voice broke him out his thoughts.

Immediately he heard the voice of Toriel above anything else.

"Oh! Well hello there, Child! I am Toriel and this is my child Frisk!"

Rose froze as she stared at the strange, goat-like monster sitting in a large chair near her mother. A small child with darker coloured skin and short brown hair sat in her lap. They looked incredibly pale, which Rose guessed must have been from their sickness. 'Toriel' gave the young woman a gentle smile which made Rose smile in return.

"H-hi...I'm Rose and I'm sure you already met my mom." Rose nodded her head towards her smirking mother. 'Stupid...'

Toriel chuckled,

"Yes. Your mother is quite good company. I am glad my child is staying beside such a kind person."

Rose gave her mother a playful grin as Lily blushed slightly. She fiddled with her nasal cannula before taking a deep breath.

"Mom?" Rose said a bit panicked.

Suddenly Lily placed a hand on her chest and began panting. Rose quickly placed the tray of drinks on her mother's tray-table and was immediately at her side. Lily held her hand up to stop Rose and closed her eyes trying to regain her breath.

" _No don't. Let me do this._ " Lily signed. Rose nibbled on her bottom lip nervously. It pained her to see her mother struggle like this but her mother was stubborn. And if anyone could fight through this, it was Lily. A hand on Rose's back made her jump suddenly and shoot her gaze up towards her right shoulder. Sans was smiling down at her softly, his hand rubbing her back slightly in comfort.

After a minute Lily's breathing returned to normal and she looked at everyone apologetically. " _I'm sorry you all had to see that..._ " Toriel held a paw up and smiled at Lily.

"No worries, My Friend. I am glad that you are okay." She said softly. Lily smiled and nodded, turning her gaze towards Rose who looked worse for wear.

" _You should go home, Sweetie. I'll be okay_."

Rose hesitated for a moment looking back up at Sans who just nodded. Letting out a sigh of relief she stood up and kissed Lily's forehead.

"I'll be back early in the morning before work tomorrow." Lily nodded and kissed Rose's cheek. "Sorry I have to leave but I think mom wants to be alone for a bit."

"it's okay, pal. we understand."

"It was nice to meet you Toriel and you too little one." Rose winked at Frisk who just giggled.

Rose left grabbed her purse and her coffee cup and walked out of the room saying a quick 'love you' to her mom. Rose quickly went to say goodbye to Jared before heading over to the elevator.

"hey."

Rose gasped and turned around to see Sans standing behind her.

"Holy crap dude!"

Sans chuckled,

"wanna trade digits? i'd like to you know...maybe talk outside a place that's not so _sickly_."

Rose laughed lightly and pulled her phone out of her purse.

"Sure. I'd like that." She handed Sans her phone to which he grabbed it and began tapping his boney phalanges on it.

'Huh...wonder how that is even possible...'

"here ya go." Sans handed her phone back with a wink.

Rose looked down at her phone and saw that he had sent her a text already.

[11:09 am]sans ;P - just so ya dont think i was being _phoney_.

Rose held her hand to her mouth and laughed uncontrollably, her body shaking violently. Sans permanent grin grew as big as he could muster.

"Oh man! I can't believe you!" Rose said in between giggles. "Anyway...thanks for you know. Listening. Not a lot of strangers would do that nowadays." Rose blushed lightly, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her right ear.

"no prob. if ya ever need some to talk too. just let me know."

"You too. Don't be afraid to talk to me as well. I can be a good listener you know." Rose gave him a sweet smile that made Sans' cheekbones light up slightly.

"s-sure! sounds good. yeah...so 'll talk to ya later?"

"You betcha bone boy." The elevator pinged and Rose disappeared through the days without another word.

Home was difficult to say the least. It felt empty and lonely ever since Jamie had left her. Some of his stuff was still in her apartment like his gaming consoles and most of his clothes. Funny how he had just up and left without leaving so much as a phone call or even a note telling her it was over. Not like she was too upset that he left anyway. Jamie was a total tool. He yelled at her called her horrible names. Told her she was a useless piece of trash that didn't serve to have him as a boyfriend.

Rose threw her purse beside her door and kicked off her booties. The apartment was an utter disaster. Papers were scattered everywhere. Dishes piled up to the moon on the coffee table and in the kitchen sink. Pizza boxes shoved into the left most corner of the room. The laundry basket was overflowing with laundry. 'Man my life is a mess...' Rose thought as she unbuttoned her coat and threw it on the couch. Walking into the kitchen, her nose wrinkled as she saw the disaster the kitchen was in.

"If mom saw this...she would have a heart attack..." Rose said to herself as trotted over to the fridge and pulled out a can of cola. The can opened with a pop and she quickly guzzling down the drink letting out a loud belch before throwing it in the recyclables bin.

"Sassy come here!" Rose called out. She heard a loud 'meow!' before feeling a ball of fur slid out from between her legs. Her large calico, Maine Coon cat intertwined herself between her masters legs. "You hungry, Sas?" Sassy mewled and ran over to her bowl in the kitchen quickly, purring like a mad...cat? Rose just chuckled and shook her slightly at her cats antics. She hummed as she opened a can of soft food and scooped some of it into the empty bowl. Sassy immediately began to eat the food with enthusiasm. Rose laughed and pet her cats head a few times before walking back into the living. She took her phone out of her purse clicking the power button. She smiled as she saw she had gotten a text from Sans.

[12:57 pm]sans ;P - why can't a skeleton dance?

Pffft!

[12:57 pm]Rose - Why?

[12:58 pm]sans ;P - because they have no body to dance with

Rose stared down at the text with a blank expression before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

[12:58 pm]Rose - omg that was so bad and you know it!

[12:58 pm]sans ;P - that joke took a ton of work.

[12:59 pm]Rose - A skele-ton?

[12:59 pm]sans ;P - a woman after my own heart. btw yer mum says hi.

A warm smile tugged onto Rose's lips.

[1:00 pm]Rose - tell her I said hi.

Rose threw her phone on the couch cushions and plopped on her lazy boy. Sassy strutted from the kitchen and jumped onto her owners lap, doing a small circle before snuggling on her lap. After setting an alarm on her phone Rose quickly reclined in her chair and began to fall asleep.

~~~~oOo~~~~

Toriel had already gone to work leaving Sans and Frisk by themselves in the company of Lily. Frisk was absolutely delighted to finally meet another mute so well gifted in sign language. They constantly talked back and forth with their hands to which Sans could easily follow. He eyed Lily warily, noticing how dim her soul was. Rose's soul was bright and vibrant. Maybe even more than Frisk's red determined soul.

Rose's traits were harder to read...

Lily looked over to the pondering skeleton almost knowing what he was thinking about.

" _So what colour is she?_ " Lily signed towards him. Sans almost jumped.

"w-what-,"

" _What colour SOUL does my daughter have? I've never been able to read it myself._ "

Sans stared at her completely floored.

"y-you can...read souls?"

Lily gave him a soft smile, her nasal cannula digging into her nasal passages.

" _Yes very much so. It runs in my family. Although Rose is not gifted with it and I am afraid she never will._ "

* _What colour is my soul?*_ Frisk signed to Lily, a twinkle in their eye. Lily chuckled.

" _That's easy. Yours is red. Bright red. DETERMINATION._ " Lily exaggerated the last word. Frisk giggled and gave Lily a thumbs up. Lily's gaze went back to Sans. " _And you young man...Yours is white. Like all monsters_." She suddenly smiled sadly. " _But it has cracks...like mine. But mine are permanent cracks...right?_ "

Sans lowly nodded his head not saying a word. Frisk stared at Sans in concern.

* _Uncle Sans...What is she talking about?*_ The kid asked him.

'nope...not doing this today!' Sans mind screamed at him. "uh...'d rather not say..."

" _It's okay. I apologize. Sometimes I can get a little carried away when I read someone._ "

Sans put on a fake smile like always. "eh forghedaboudit..."

Lily smirked and gave a silent laugh before going into a coughing fit. Jared came into the room carrying a syringe with clear fluid inside of the tube.

"Lily?" He said with concern. Lily held up her hand to stop him and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her pounding heart. Her hand clutched her chest in desperate need for oxygen.

Frisk whimpered and pressed themselves against Sans, who wrapped an arm around the child. The skeleton suddenly felt helpless as he watched Lily struggle to breath. After a minute of heavy breathing Lily went back to normal, whimpering as she slumped in her bed. Sweat drenched her body making her hair stick to her neck. She held her hands up weakly.

" _This is why I told Rose to go home...I don't want her seeing me like this..._ " The woman signed before she let her hands fall onto the bed.

"I think you two should let her rest for a bit. Lily is not having a good breathing day."

" _ **Patient P408-B please make your way to radiology. Thank you.**_ "

"looks like that's you kiddo. need me to come with?"

Frisk shook their head no and jumped off of Sans lap. They took Jared's hand and walked out of the room. Before Sans could leave he heard a soft murmur coming from Lily. "Nnnn..." She mumbled weakly. Sans turned towards her, noticing how pale she had gotten.

" _How long?_ " Lily signed to him. Sans sighed.

"not long...'m sorry."

" _Can you make me a promise?_ "

"i don' do promises...depends on what it is..."

" _Please watch over Rose. I know you just met her but...I can sense the connection you two made. I can feel it in your soul...Please as a foolish woman's dying wish...Protect her, will you not?_ "

Sans stiffened a echo of a memory rang in his skull.

" _ **Please watch over them, protect them. Will you not?**_ "

He stared into Lily's faded blue eyes for a few moments. Why did this remind him of the promise he made to Toriel so many times? The fear of the timelines resetting over and over again bubbled up into his soul. This made him feel as if he was about to have another panic attack...

"...ok..." was all he could say before leaving the room.

Lily was alone. Alone and afraid. For the first time since she had gotten sick...she was afraid...She placed her face between her hands and sobbed loudly. She wasn't afraid to die. She had accepted it, embraced it. The thing she was afraid of the most...was leaving Rose. Rose would be alone...If her father wasn't such a filthy, abandoning bastard she would have had someone to help her cope...But Rose had _no one_ else.

Another coughing fit made Lily call the nurse so she could take her infusion.

~~~~oOo~~~~

 _ **WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!**_

Rose jumped as her alarm screamed at her to wake up. Sassy let out a frustrated mew and leapt off her owners lap making her way into the kitchen.

 _ **WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!**_

"I really need to change that alarm tone..." She mumbled to herself before pushing the recliner back to its sitting position with her legs. She did a quick stretch wincing as a few vertebrae in her back cracked.

After a quick shower and a change into her work's uniform (that consisted of a white blouse with a vest that had MV embroided on the front. It was mediatory for all women to wear a black pencil skirt and black heels with nude stockings) she was on her way out the door. She checked her phone for any messages. She had one from her friend Amelia and another one from Sans.

[4:24 pm]Mills - Hey girl! You busy tonight? We are going to party like its 1999!

Rose's lip curled in disgust as she deleted the text before looking to Sans' texts.

[2:50 pm]sans ;P - hey pal just checking up an ya.

[3:14 pm]sans ;P - you know your mom is a bit of a _thorn_ loser when she loses at cards. it's kinda funny.

Rose laughed at the last text before typing one of her own as she walked over to her car.

[5:32 pm]Rose - Just don't confuse her too much. She can really _stem_ up when she's angry.

Rose climbed into her Toyota and started the car, praying that it would actually start that time. With the purr of the loud engine and she was out of the parking, driving down the street towards her work place.

Her workplace was a medical research facility known as 'Medivac'. It specialized in genetic research to find and prevent the causes of genetic disorders and diseases. Since Rose was majoring in biology she was hired to work the front desk as a secretary. She would send clients and patients to their respected appointments. She took calls and filed paperwork, ran out to get lunch when some of her coworkers needed her too. Basically she felt more like errand-girl more than anything. At least it was good pay and steady hours that worked around her visits with her sick mother.

Rose parked her beaten up Toyota in the spot marked 'E. Bartlett' in the parking lot. Grabbing her bag she walked through the glass doors of the front, squinting her eyes as she was blinded by the bright lights in the main lobby. Many scientists, doctors and security guards chatted amongst each other and walked every which way. Rose carefully weaved herself in between the groups before making it the front desk. Quickly looking at her watch she sighed in relief.

5:59 pm.

One minute early...

"Well, well. Look who decided to show up early..." Kim said with a smirk on her painted red lips. Rose just rolled her eyes and stepped behind the desk placing her underneath her spot.

"Sorry that I went to go and visit my dying mother in the hospital. _Kimberly_." Rose hissed as watched Kim stand up from her chair. Kim looked at Rose with disdain, her lip up in a snarl.

"The only reason why you get away with it is because your mother is friends with our boss. If MY mom-,"

" **Don't**." Rose warned, her tone lowered. Kim closed her mouth and gulped.

"W-well uh..."

Rose rolled her eyes and began to prepare her station for work, not saying another word to the woman as she left.

As time progressed during her shift, less and less people went in out of the lobby. As soon as eight o'clock went by the lobby was completely quiet. The only two people remaining were Rose and the security guard, Henry. Henry was an middle-aged well rounded man. He was almost completely bald but had a nice thick grey beard and moustache. Henry did look intimidating but he was a big teddy bear. Especially towards Rose since he was good friends with her mother.

"So Peanut...how's mom doing?" The man asked her as he leaned on her desk. Rose shrugged as she munched on a few potato chips.

"She's okay. But she's getting weaker and weaker." Rose said sadly. Henry placed a hand on the girls shoulder giving her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry kiddo. I'm sure they are doing everything than can for her. Lily is one stubborn woman, she will keep fighting and fighting."

Rose chuckled,

"Yeah I guess I get my stubbornness from her." A smirk played on her lips.

"And then some." Henry laughed as Rose playfully swatted his arm. "I should go and do my rounds. Don't forget to lock when you are done in an hour."

Rose gave him a mock solute before answering the telephone as he left.

"Medivac Labs. Innovation is what we strive for. How can I-,"

" ** _You people_ **_**have hit a new low**..._ "

Oh no...

Not him again...

"You again! How many times have I told you to stop calling or I'm calling the cops!?" Rose yelled into the phone.

" _ **Listen, bitch. A little birdie told me that you guys are hiring monsters now? Those abominations have no right working with humans**!_ "

Rose's anger got the better judge of her.

"You listen here, asshole! Monsters are some of the nicest and friendliest **PEOPLE** that I have ever met! Unlike you who keeps calling and threatening a young woman who is trying to make a living is cruel and inhumane!"

" _ **Is that so**?_ "

Rose huffed getting ready to hang up.

" ** _You'd better watch out. Because someday...I'm going to get to see those pretty blue and green eyes filled with pain and fear_**." The man chuckled on the other side of the phone and hung up.

Rose froze dropping the phone with a loud _CLANK!_. She frantically rolled her chair over to the security monitors checking each screen to make sure that Henry was okay.

And that she was alone...

After quickly scanning every camera she sighed in relief and relaxed in her chair. How did the man who had been harassing her for a month know what colour of eyes she had? Had he been spying on her or was it just a stroke of luck that he had guessed what colour her eyes were. She picked up a walkie-talkie from its charger and turned it on.

"Hey Henry?" She said into it trying not to sound to freaked out.

" _ **What's up buttercup**?_ "

"I think I'm going to go home...I pretty much got everything filed and locked up for the morning."

" _ **Alright Peanut. I'll see you on Wednesday. Goodnight, Rose**._ "

"Night, Henry."

Rose replaced the walkie-talkie back onto its mount and began to packed her station up. Her hands shook as she pulled out her phone. She had five new messages all from Sans.

[6:33 pm] sans ;P - hey kiddo hows it going?

[7:02 pm] sans ;P - Hi Sweetie it's mom. Have a goodnight at work. Love you!

[7:06 pm] sans ;P - just lettin ya know that im leavin the hospital for the night. yer mom and the kid are fine.

[7:45 pm] sans ;P - hey do ya wannarwrtfggdfg

Rose snickered.

[7:46 pm] sans ;P - sorry moth flew in my eye socket, heh. i was gonna ask if ya are busy after work?

Rose texted him back.

[8:15 pm] Rose - lol. Man you really have an eye for trouble. Actually no I'm not busy what's up?

Rose quickly locked the front doors and turned on the security alarm before walking to her car. Her phone vibrated and looked at the messages again.

[8:17 pm] sans ;P - wanna go out for some drinks. i know this awesome bar, it's the best hotspot in town ;)

Rose blushed furiously. Just met the guy and he already wanted to go out for drink? Her finger hovered over the digital keyboard as she debated whether she should go.

'I just met the guy...But he did seem really friendly...It's not like I have many friends anyway. Oh what the hell. You only live once right?'

[8:20 pm] Rose - Actually a drink sounds pretty good. Where at?

"grillby's."

Rose screamed and threw her purse at the sudden voice behind her. Sans quickly moved over to the side dodging her purse watching as the contents exploded everywhere. He looked back at Rose as he tried to hold back laughter. Her hand was on her chest as she panted trying to regain her breath.

"Holy shit, dude! Don't do that to me!" Rose yelled with wide eyes. Sans chuckled,

"sorry doll. couldn't resist," Sans snickered. Rose shot him a glare that made him smirk.

"Well shit..." Rose swore as she looked at the contents of her purse on the ground.

After picking up all of her stuff her and Sans walked over to her car.

"How did you know where I work?" Rose asked him as she unlocked her car with the key fob. Sans just shrugged.

"for someone who is mute. yer mom is kind of a talker."

Rose face palmed and groaned loudly. Of course her mom would blab about her. Lily couldn't exactly keep a secret.

"I kind of figured...Mom can't keep secret worth anything. So Grillby's huh?"

Sans smirked at her,

"best spot in town. grillbz used to own a bar back in the underground under the same name."

"Alright then. Get in and I'll drive ya there." Rose offered with a smile before climbing in the driver's side.


	3. Bad News Everywhere

A/N: So this chapter is kind of a sad chapter. I know it's so early on but cancer doesn't wait for anyone. I know that for a fact.

Chapter 3: Bad News Everywhere

When Sans said that Grillby was hot, Rose didn't think he meant literally HOT. Grillby was literally a monster made of fire. Rose couldn't help but stare at the flame monster as he endlessly cleaned a beer glass.

"told you this is the best _hot_ spot in town." Sans said with a wink. Rose's pale cheeks flushed slightly as she huffed.

"You weren't kidding." She said in a hushed voice. Sans just chuckled and led her towards the bar.

Rose gently sat on a bar stool watching as Sans sat beside her. A relaxed grin on his skull. Rose managed to get a good look at his features. Compared to the morning he looked a little more tired than he did before. The dark circles under his eye sockets were a little darker and more noticeable than before. His eye lights were little dimmer and more unfocused.

"do i have something on my face?" His voice cut her off from her trance. Sans was now resting his skull on a propped up hand, with an arched brow-bone and a sly smirk on his face. Rose cleared her throat and looked down at the bar grumbling under her breath.

"Sorry...I can get a little absent-minded sometimes..." She said quietly. Sans laughed lightly, shifting a bit so his arms were resting on the counter.

"lighten up, doll. i was only teasing ya."

Rose didn't reply, she just stared down at the counter suddenly feeling a little nervous. Sans began to feel genuinely concerned about her sudden change in demeanour.

"everything alright?" He asked her. Rose replied with a shrug.

"Just a little nervous. I haven't really gone out since mom got sick. I feel...kind of selfish." Rose closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm really being a downer aren't I?"

Sans just chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. Rose turned her gaze over to him seeing the gentle expression he hand on his skull. For a skeleton, he could really convey his emotions well.

"no yer not being a downer at all. yer mom asked me to take you out for a bit to get yer mind off of things for a bit. she's with the kid right now and she's safe. so ya don't have to worry about her."

He watched as the girl nibbled on her bottom lip nervously. He felt her shoulder loosen and her eyes soften. A small smile tugged on her pink lips.

"Okay. So what does this place offer in the way of milkshakes?" Rose said with a twinkle in her blue and green eyes. Sans laughed lightly and got Grillby's attention.

"heya grillbz a deluxe shake for the lady and the usual for me."

The fire monster nodded and disappeared into the back.

"ever had monster food before?"

Rose shook her head lightly.

"Never. I heard it pretty amazing to humans you know healing and giving them energy."

Sans was impressed,

"so you know a lot about monster food then."

It was Rose's turn to chuckle.

"I've seen it before at work. A couple of my co-workers stop at Muffet's Bakery and after they eat her food they perk up." Rose chuckled and rested her left cheek on a propped up arm.

Sans flashed her a all-knowing smirk that made her chest flutter slightly. Rose felt her cheeks warm up for the second time since they entered the bar. The way he looked at her and the way he smiled at her sent small chills up her spine. She felt herself wanting to stay in his company. Wanting to keep him looking at her. To keep him smiling at her.

Before she could say anything else Grillby came out of the back carrying a milkshake in one hand and a bottle of ketchup in the other. Rose practically drooled on the counter looking down at the chocolate milkshake with whipped cream carefully swirled on the top almost overflowing the glass. A small black cherry with a stem was placed in the middle of the whipped cream. She broke out of her trance as she heard a deep chuckle beside her. Her gaze shifted to Sans whose smirked had grown to shit-eating proportions.

"well?"

Without any hesitation Rose took a drink through the red bent straw. As the flavours hit her tongue her eyes widened. It was delicious. It was better than delicious. It was indescribable, but in a good way.

"Holy...shit..." She breathed. "This is literally the best thing I have ever tasted. Jesus this puts dairy queen to shame, hell even baskin robbins doesn't compare!"

"see. didn't i tell ya this is a great place?" Sans winked at her.

Rose giggled and gave him a warm smile that made his soul flutter slightly. Light blue dusted his cheeks in a small blush as he stared into the green and blue eyes of the girl sitting beside him. The way her eyes twinkled when she got excited made his soul pulse faster and faster. The way her soft-looking lips tugged up into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his life. They had only known each other for a day and he already felt a connection between them...Could it be...?

"Sans?" Her soft voice cut him from his train of thought. She looked at him with a hint of concern. "Are you okay, you seem to be out of it."

Sans laughed lightly.

"nah nothin' wrong, doll. just a little bone-tired right now."

Rose giggled,

"To _patella_ the truth you do look a bit tired tonight."

Sans eye lights twinkled in delight,

"ya aren't telling a _fibia_ there."

"So you're an insomniac too, huh?"

Sans non-existent heart stopped. Was it really that obvious?

"Believe me, I know what it's like to be so tired that you just want to fall over and sleep forever. I haven't had decent night's sleep since mom 's been sick. It...really sucks."

"how do ya hide it so well?" Sans asked her. Rose chuckled all knowingly,

"Make-up is a beautiful thing." She took another sip of her milkshake, humming as she savoured the flavour of her milkshake.

The two talked for another hour and a half, sharing stories and discussing science a bit. Sans never knew how much Rose loved science. She explained how she was majoring in Biology before she quit school and wanted to eventually take Biological Physics when she mastered her biology. But her dream was cut short when her mother was diagnosed with cancer. It was noble of her to put her dream on hold to take care of her mother. She didn't quit university because she felt obligated too, she quit her schooling because she loved her mother so much.

" _Last call._ " Grillby signed to Sans and Rose who were the only ones left in the bar. Rose opened her purse and pulled out a twenty to pay for her and Sans drinks.

"don't worry about it, doll. put it on my-,"

Rose silenced him with a finger to his teeth, smiling slyly. She placed the twenty on the counter, winking at Grillby.

"Thank you for the delicious milkshake, Grillby. It was literally the best thing I have tasted so I will definitely be back."

Grillby's flames reddened slightly which Rose interpreted as a blush making both her and Sans chuckle.

"ya know, ya didn't have to do that." Sans said to Rose as they walked out of the bar. Rose just shrugged,

"I wanted to, besides it was delicious and when something is good I always make sure to give a good tip." Rose winked at him, chuckling as the skeleton's cheekbones turn blue.

'Okay Rose back up for a second. You've only known this guy for a day and your already flirting with him. But I can't really resist it...Why do I feel so close to him already?' Rose thought to herself.

The two remained silent as they reached Rose's Toyota.

"W-Well um I guess this is it..." Rose rubbed the back of her neck. Sans laughed nervously before clearing his throat, the blue getting darker.

"uh...yeah. so uh y-ya comin' to visit yer mom t-tomorrow?" he asked her nervously.

"Y-Yeah, I'm going to be there in the morning around nine. Mom goes for a few tests tomorrow and I'd like to be there."

Sans gave her a light smile which in turn cause her to smile back.

"well 'll see ya tomorrow then. tori 'll be there as well."

Rose smiled lightly,

"Sounds good. I'll see ya tomorrow, Sans. Goodnight."

They stared into each other's eyes for a few brief seconds before Sans cleared his 'throat' again and looked away from her mesmerizing gaze.

"a-anyway...see ya."

With that Sans disappeared, leaving Rose in awe once again.

'How the hell does he do that!?' Her mind screamed.

The drive home was uneventful to say the least. IT was probably about ten-thirty in the evening when she arrived at her apartment. And to her dismay she was not even tired in the least. She was filled with so much energy that she did something she hadn't done in a long time.

She cleaned her entire apartment.

It took three. Fucking. Hours.

Everything was a mess! Garbage everywhere, stains in the kitchen and in the living room. The cat box was a disaster. She was lucky she had a washing machine and dryer in her apartment otherwise she would have to lug two full baskets of laundry to the Laundromat to do her laundry.

But it was all worth it. Her body was tired but her mind was still pretty much awake. It was probably about two in the morning when she had finished cleaning. And now her mind was wandering to Sans. Meeting a monster such as him, who was so mysterious but yet so open and willing to talk to her was the most exciting thing to happen to her since Lily had fallen ill. He had been so kind to her when he met her that she wouldn't let it go unnoticed. So she was going to do another thing she hadn't done in a long time neither.

[2:03 AM]Rose - Hey you still up, Bone Boy?

[2:04 AM]sans :P - yep, what's up doll?

[2:04 AM]Rose - How to you feel about cupcakes?

~~~~oOo~~~~

The morning did not go well for Sans. His alarm went off at six in the morning since he had a short shift at his cafe job only to find out when he went there he had been fired. Which was the third job in a month he had been fired from. He was never late and never called in sick but for some reason he just couldn't hold a job. Now he was down to one job that was only part-time and for the first time since he had been on the surface...he was afraid.

Sans teleported himself into Frisk's hospital room. The child was still sleeping in their bed. They were looking paler than they had the day prior. Dread filled Sans' soul at the sight of the child. Frisk was looking even more sick than they did yesterday.

Rustling was heard from the other side of the curtain next to the bed and Sans poked his head out. Lily was already up and looked towards him with a soft smile gracing her features. She on the other hand, looked better. The colour in her face had returned slightly and her eyes weren't as sunken in as they were before. Sans quietly stepped around the curtain and sat in the chair beside her bed.

" _Good morning, Sans._ " Lily signed to him. Sans gave her a lazy smile.

"mornin'."

Lily's smile fell a bit and she stared into his eye sockets.

" _Is something the matter, dear?_ " She asked him. Sans stiffened but shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. What is it really that obvious?

"am i really that easy to read?" He said with a chuckle. Lily smiled all-knowingly.

" _I am a mother to a daughter who hides her emotions a lot. I can tell when something is wrong._ "

Sans sighed through his teeth and closed his eye sockets. Sinking into his chair.

"it's nothin' to worry about." Sans said plainly.

His eye sockets flew open when he felt a soft hand on his kneecap. Lily was looking down at him with concerned blue eyes. 'so that's where rose gets her beautiful eyes from...' Part of him was screaming to tell her what happened but the dark part of him that told him not too was beginning to become stronger. It was an endless battle within himself and he hated every minute of it.

Lily retracted her hand and sighed to herself.

" _You know Rose is the exact same way. It's really hard for her to open up to me sometimes. I mean she does tell me things but lately..._ " Lily stopped signing and put her hands in her lap looking away from the skeleton. Sans could see the pain in the woman's face.

" _Rose does not like to burden others with her life. She feels she has to be strong for everyone her. I see a lot of that in you. You remind me so much of her it's almost kind of scary._ " Lily chuckled and closed her eyes. She quickly adjusted her nasal cannula before looking at Sans once again.

" _You do not have to worry about telling me. It is the mother in me talking, I do not want to pester you._ "

"it's not you, lily. it's just that...i don't like telling people about me. no one has ever really...talked to me except for my brother. and i don't even talk to him about it-,"

Lily chuckled cutting the skeleton off.

" _You have never had a mother have you?_ "

Sans lowered his gaze to the floor letting out a shaky sigh.

"no..."

"Nnnn." Lily mumbled to get his attention. Sans looked back up at her and saw pity in her face. Sans felt anger bubble up in his ribcage.

"don't look at me like that." he hissed. Lily never faltered, sweeping her legs off the side of the bed so she was sitting up.

" _I know you do not want pity, but you deserve to be happy. Just as happy as everyone else. You do not need to hold the world's problems on your shoulders-,_ "

"i don't need your fucking pity!" Sans yelled and stood up. He was about to leave the room when he was grabbed by Lily. Her expression changed to a hard look that made Sans stop in his tracks.

Suddenly he was pulled towards her and felt her arms wrap around his shoulders in a hug. Sans immediately stiffened not sure of what to do. He was completely unsure of what to feel. All of the emotions running through his skull was overwhelming.

"w-what-,"

"Shhhh. Don't talk." Lily's raspy voice shocked Sans.

Suddenly the wall of emotion within Sans crumbled and he threw his arms around Lily. His breaths were shaky and tears built up in his eye sockets.

"i-i got fired from one of my jobs today...i...i don't know what i am going to do. my brother doesn't have a job and the other one i barely work...'m so scared that we won't make it."

He hadn't even noticed the tears that fell down his cheekbones. He hadn't ever opened up to anyone like this not even Toriel or Papyrus. What was so different about Lily that made him want to spill his...guts?

"It's okay. Shhh..." Lily comforted.

A few more minutes and a few more tears and the two parted. Lily had a warm smile on her face and Sans couldn't help but smile back.

" _Feel better?_ " Lily signed. Sans laughed lightly and wiped his cheekbones with his hands.

"yeah i do actually. i wish i knew yer secret."

Lily laughed slightly,

" _The secret is I am a mother. My mom mode kicked in._ "

"thanks for that."

Lily was about to sign but suddenly she doubled over and started coughing violently. Her hand pressed to her chest and she gasped for desperate breathes. Her hand reached for the call button but she couldn't press it. Sans immediately stepped into action and pressed the button for her.

"c'mon lily stay with me. breath! don't panic just breath!" He kneeled in front of her.

"Hey guys sorry for being..." Rose's voice made Sans snap his gaze towards the door. Rose's eyes widened and she gasped dropping the containers she had in her hand.

"MOM!?" She screamed.

~~~~oOo~~~~

It all happened so fast. Rose had just entered her mother's room next thing she knew Lily was being rushed too respiratory therapy. Rose paced around the waiting with Sans who was sitting in a chair. He eyed her as she walked from one end of the room to the other. The only sound in the room was the sound of Rose's heels and her grumbling.

"rose you need to calm down,"

Rose ignored him and continued pacing.

"She's going to be okay...She's going to be okay..." She kept saying to herself.

"doll?"

Rose said nothing to him. Sans sighed angrily and stood up grabbing Rose's shoulder making her squeak in surprise.

"ya need to calm down. you think she wants you in here obsessing over her?"

Rose sighed and relaxed a bit.

"You're right. I guess I'm being a bit of a..."

"bonehead?"

Rose laughed weakly

"Yeah...A bonehead..."

"Ms. Bartlett." The respiratory therapist walked into the room making the two snap their gazes towards the man. Sans released Rose's shoulders from his grip, allowing her to turn towards the therapist.

"Lillian is in stable condition. We determined that she had ran out of oxygen in her tank. Ms Bartlett we are so terribly sorry for not checking it sooner."

Sans was sure that Rose was about to freak out at the man. But to his surprise she was incredibly calm and collective. Although he could still feel the anger radiate off of her, she was incredibly patient and calm.

"No I get it. But she's alive right? So that's all that matters at the moment." Rose said with a fake smile. Deep down she was furious but didn't want to show it on the outside.

"The doctor would like to talk to you in private when you are ready Ms. Bartlett."

Rose nodded weakly and gripped Sans hand tighter. Wait...When did she start holding his hand. She looked down and saw their fingers intertwined together. She looked up at him and blushed deeply, gently letting go of his hand. Sans' cheekbones were bright blue and he rubbed the back of his.

"'ll uh...be with the kid if ya need me."

Sans turned around and began to leave.

"Sans?" Rose's soft voice made him stop but not turn around. "Thanks."

Sans said nothing and left the room leaving Rose and the respiratory therapist alone. Rose knew that he was worried, she could tell in his voice and body language. She just sighed and followed the therapist. The man led her towards the office of Dr. Yen where the elderly woman was writing on her notepad. She looked up at Rose when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come on in, Rosalie. We have some things to discuss."

Rose closed the door behind before sitting down on the chair in front of Dr. Yen's desk. Dread filled the girls chest as the doctor gave her a stern look. This did not look good.

"I'm not going to sugar coat it for you, Rosalie. None of the treatments are helping Lillian's condition. It's honestly making her even sicker. So the best thing for us to do is to send her home so she can die in comfort."

Rose let out an uneasy breath.

"So you're saying there is no more hope. That this is it?"

"I'm sorry, Rose. We really tried but there is nothing more we can do for her. Lillian has excepted it she requested to go home but she wants your consent as well."

Anger wasn't even the right word to describe what Rose was feeling right now. Disappointment was more of what she was feeling. Disappointment and sadness...

"Now Rose-,"

"Thank you doctor. I'll get mom's room ready at home. Let her know I'll be back in a few hours."

"Rose please-,"

Rose stood up and tried to give the doctor her best smile.

"I get it. Mom would rather die in her home than here. And as long as she is happy, I am happy."

Rose left the office with a blank expression on her face. She felt entirely numb not even being able to comprehend what she was just told. What made things worse was the fact that people were walking by her with happy expression on their faces. Their family was able to go home happy and healthy, while her mother was doomed to die. The realization finally hit her.

Lily wasn't going to make it.

Lily would never be able to see Rose get married.

Lily would never be able to meet her first grandchild.

Lily would never be able to see Rose graduate university.

Rose stopped in front of her mom's room and took in a heavy sigh. She could hear the voice of Toriel behind the door, and she sounded...upset.

"Not another one, Sans this is the third job in a month! I cannot believe that they would just fire you for no reason!" The goat-woman said in disbelief and anger.

Toriel sounded scary when she was angry, it actually sent chills up Rose's spine. The monster quieted as Rose opened the door and walked into her mother's side of the room. She quietly began to pack her mother's stuff trying to go as fast as she could to avoid the monster. She really didn;t feel like talking to anyone at the moment. In her blitz, she didn't even notice that someone was behind her.

"doll is everything alright?" The smooth and deep sound of Sans voice cut the through the silence.

Rose yelped and spun around suddenly, her eyes wide in surprise. Sans stood in front of her, his eyes staring at her concern written in them. Rose felt herself become nervous.

"rose, is everything okay? where is yer mom?"

Rose's bottom lip quivered slightly and tears clouded her eyes.

"Mom's going home because...t-there is n-nothing more they can do for her here. S-she wants to..." Rose took in a shaky breath. "S-she wants to die at home..."

"doll..." Was all Sans could say. He watched as Rose gave him a crooked smile.

"It's okay, I'd rather her be comfortable and happy. Than cooped up in a place that reminds that she is sick."

"so what're ya goin' to do?" Sans asked her, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

Rose thought for a moment and smiled lightly.

"Whatever it takes to make her happy."

For a moment Sans could feel her soul brighten with the one trait that he had originally guessed she possessed.

Kindness.


	4. Dinner and A Movie

A/N: Be prepared for lots of fluffy goodness in this chapter. And Papyrus. Mostly fluff though...

Chapter 4: Dinner and A Movie

Plates clanked together as Rose placed the last of the clean supper plates in the drying rack next to the sink. She stared at a small spot in the left over from the night she had baked the cupcakes. The night before her mother had come home. It was decided that Lily would be best to stay with Rose at her apartment. Due to the building having accessible areas for people with limited mobility like Lily. Lily was made comfortable with a stationary respiratory ventilator and a mobile oxygen tank. Her special recliner was brought in from her original house in the country.

All in all Lily was happy and that made Rose happy. It had been exactly a week since Lily was released from the hospital and placed into home palliative care. A nurse showed up twice a day to make sure that Lily's needs were met. (Lily was too embarrassed to ask her daughter to help her shower and get dressed). Rose had actually taken a voluntary leave from her job to stay at home and take care of her mother; Much to Lily's dismay. But it was only for two weeks until Rose could find a care giver to stay with Lily while Rose was at work.

The soft ringing of a bell broke Rose out of her thoughts and she quickly dried her hands, walking into the living room where Lily was sitting in her recliner.

"What's up, mom?"

" _Toriel just buzzed, she's coming up with Frisk. Frisk has been begging to see you and me again since the hospital._ "

'Oh that's right, Frisk was just released from the hospital.'

Rose smiled brightly.

"I'll meet them down-,"

Rose was cut off by gentle knocking. She rushed over to the door, opening to the smiling face of Toriel and Frisk. She was immediately tackled by the young human child, letting out a loud ' _oof!_ ' before laughing.

"Heya boss! Miss me much?" Rose said with a smile. Frisk nodded furiously giggling into Rose's stomach.

"Hello, My Child. I am sorry for not contacting you before we arrived." Toriel said with a gentle smile on her soft features. Rose chuckled,

"No problem, Ms. Toriel. You and the little boss are always welcome here." Rose said as she ruffled Frisks' hair. She moved aside to let the two into her home.

As soon as Frisk took their shoes off they ran into the other room and give Lily a big hug. Lily chuckled and squeezed the child lightly before pulling away. Frisk situated themselves on her lap resting their head against her breasts.

" _How have you been, Sweetheart?_ " Lily signed to them, her hands in front of them so Frisk could see what she was signing.

* _I feel so much better, Aunt Lily! I can breathe so much better!*_ They signed back.

Lily kissed the top of their head.

" _Good I am glad._ "

The two signed back and forth, making both Rose and Toriel's heart and soul melt.

"Aren't they just adorable together!?" Toriel said as leaned her head on her hand. Rose giggled,

"Yeah those two really get along don't they?"

Rose and Toriel went into the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

"Would like some tea, Ms. Toriel?" Rose asked politely. Toriel chuckled,

"Tea sounds lovely, Dear. And please, just call me Tori."

Rose nodded and began to make tea for everyone.

"So how has Lillian been adjusting? I hope she is well."

Rose handed Toriel a cup of green tea before sitting across from the goat-woman with her own cup in her hand.

"She's adjusting...pretty good. The main issue is her loss of independence. I've relied on her most of my life and now she relies on me all the time. I think secretly , it's killing her." Rose looked down at her tea with sad eyes.

Toriel felt her soul swell in sadness for the young woman.

"Rosalie." Her gentle voice made Rose look up at her. "What you are doing for your mother is something most children would never do for their own parents. I'm sure she is extremely grateful for you taking the best of care for her. It is difficult to adjust to a lifestyle like this."

"I know..."

"Let me tell you. Frisk was used to being independent most of their life. They were orphaned by their biological parents when they were only three. So they learned to become independent and fend for themselves. When they landed in the underground they really impressed me at how grown they were. But when we came to the surface, they lost most of it. It was hard...hard for them and myself to adjust. But if there is one thing that I have noticed that we have in common. Is our patience. Just be patient and she adjust in time. Just like Frisk did for me."

Rose laughed lightly and wiped a tear that rolled down her left cheek.

"Thanks Tori, that made me feel a little bit better."

Toriel reached over and placed a paw on top of Rose's hand.

"I am always here if you need someone to talk to. Do not be afraid to come to me for anything, My Child."

Rose nodded and sipped her tea. The two continued to chat for a while before both of their tea cups were emptied. Frisk came into the kitchen holding up a blue and purple striped knitted scarf proudly.

"That is lovely, My Child. Did you make that?" Toriel asked proudly. Frisk giggled,

* _I helped Aunty Lily make it! She said I'm getting better and better!_ *

"That is wonderful, Frisk! I am so proud of you!" Toriel pulled them into a hug and kissed their puffy little cheeks. Frisk huffed and pushed away from Toriel pouting. Rose and Toriel laughed and went into the living room with Frisk to sit with Lily.

While Frisk practiced more knitting with Toriel and Lily, Rose was busy on her phone. She was in the middle of playing Super Mario on her phone when she got a text. Her lips immediately curled into a small smile.

[7:30 pm]sans :P - knock knock

[7:30 pm]Rosie Posie - Who's there?

[7:31 pm]sans :P - i eat mop

Rose rolled her eyes,

[7:31 pm]Rosie Posie - I eat mop who?

[7:32 pm]sans :P - now that's just gross, have some class.

Rose stared at her phone for a moment before bursting out in laughter. Lily, Toriel and Frisk looked at her from across the room and she stuck her tongue out at them. Lily glared at Rose and Frisk and Tori giggled.

[7:34 pm]Rose Posie - Really, dude!? Really?!

[7:35 pm]sans :P - hey what you eat if your own business

[7:35 pm]Rosie Posie - I can't help it your joke really gave me the _craps_

[7:36 pm]sans :P - haha nice one. not. your jokes are really _going down the toilet_ lately

[7:37 pm]Rosie Posie - I don't wanna _sink_ to your level

[7:38 pm]sans :P - heh. but on a more serious note...

[7:38 pm]Rosie Posie - You serious? That isn't possible.

[7:40 pm]sans :P - hey silly sans can be serious sans when he wants to be. anyway are you busy tomorrow?

[7:41 pm]Rosie Posie - Not that I know of. Mom's just got her nurse in the morning and at night that's it.

[7:42 pm]sans :P - paps has been begging me to take him to meet you. would you mind if we come over for dinner tomorrow. 'd invite you over here but i know your mom can't really travel anywhere.

Rose's eyes brightened.

[7:44 pm]Rosie Posie - I would love it if you guys came over. Let me ask my mom first.

[7:44 pm]sans :P - already asked yer mom. she said she was okay with it but its yer place.

[7:47 pm]Rosie Posie - Tomorrow 6?

[7:49 pm]sans :P - sounds good doll.

[7:49 pm]Rosie Posie - Hey Sans can I ask you something?

[7:50 pm]sans :P - sure thing doll.

[7:51 pm]Rosie Posie - Why do you call me 'Doll' all the time?

There was no response from him for a few minutes. Rose sighed and put her phone down, slumping in her chair. Her gaze turned towards her mother, Toriel and Frisk. The three were laughing and having a great time knitting and crocheting together. It brought a small smile to Rose's pink lips.

"Well, My Child we should head home. It is a school night after all. Thank you for having us over Lillian, I am grateful to have such kindness from you and your daughter." Toriel turned her gaze towards Rose and gave her a warm smile. In turn Rose blushed slightly and smiled back.

After saying their goodbyes and a tight hug from Frisk, the two left the apartment. Leaving Lily and Rose alone. Rose checked the time quickly, it was exactly eight o'clock at night. Her mom's nurse would be arriving at eight-thirty.

"Sans and his brother are going to be coming over tomorrow for supper. Is that okay?"

Lily smiled brightly.

" _Of course sweetheart! I know you haven't seen him in a few days._ " Lily signed, wiggling her bare eyebrows at Rose. Rose's cheeks turned red once again.

"Mom! Not like that!"

" _Oh come on Rose. I've seen the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. You like him._ "

"Mom I've known him for only a week. I can't feel that way about someone I just met."

Lily sighed. 'You have no idea Rose. I can feel it between you two. There is something there.'

~~~~oOo~~~~

"SANS YOU LAZY BONES! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR OUR DINNER DATE!"

Sans sighed irritably as he slipped his favourite jacket on.

"for the last time bro, 's not a dinner date...we're just going over to see how lily and doll- ROSE are doing. and besides you said you wanted to meet 'er"

Papyrus' eye sockets sparkled as he clapped excitedly.

"NYEH HEH HEH! I'M SO EXCITED TO MAKE NEW FRIENDS, BROTHER! ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU SAY THEY ARE VERY COOL AND KIND."

Sans chuckled,

"yeah bro. they're gonna love ya."

Sans took his phone out of his jeans pocket and sent Rose a quick text.

[5:50 pm]sans :P - hey doll, we're on our way

[5:50 pm]Doll - Awesome! Just buzz and mom will let you in since I'm busy cooking. It's 312.

[5:51 pm]sans :P - see you soon sweetheart

"alright bro, let's get going. we're taking a shortcut."

Papyrus sighed.

"REALLY BROTHER!? THAT'S SUCH A WASTE OF MAGIC!"

"how else are we going to get to rose's place on time. come on bro, give me a hug." Sans smirked holding his arms out. Papyrus huffed and embraced his brother, and within in the blink of an eye there were in front of Rose's apartment complex.

"WOWIE! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!"

"yeah doll has a pretty sweet place."

"DOLL?"

Papyrus smirked down at his brother, whose skull was almost completely blue.

"l-let's j-just go inside bro."

The two skeletons walked into the lobby and buzzed up to Rose's apartment. The door automatically opened for them, Papyrus excitedly ran in followed by the slow pacing Sans. Papyrus was completely wowed by the elevator as they rode it up to the third floor. This was the first time he had ever rid in an elevator so fancy.

"WOWIE SANS! I WISH OUR APARTMENT WAS THIS NICE! MAYBE ONE DAY WE COULD LIVE HERE!"

Sans sighed and said nothing to his brother. 'yeah like that will ever happen...if these assholes keep hirin' and firin' me we're not going to live anywhere...'

Sans had been fired from the only job he had. Now he and Papyrus were really in trouble. If they couldn't make rent payments on their apartment, they would have to live with Toriel or worse...Move back to the underground...

As they made it up to the third floor, they were met by many people giving them dirty looks. A young couple were talking amongst themselves while staring at the two skeletons.

"Another monster? What is that Bartlett girl doing with them? Disgusting!" The woman said to the man.

"Betcha she's going to fuck them both..." The man said which in turn made the woman giggle.

Sans felt his magic flare but quickly calmed himself down when he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Sans. Be bigger than they are."

They couldn't reach Rose's apartment quick enough. Sans gently knocked on her door two times.

"Who's there?" Rose's voice said from behind the door.

"adore."

Papyrus glared down at his brother, grinding his teeth together. Sans just gave him a lazy smile.

"Adore who?"

"adore is between won't ya let us in?"

A cute giggle made Sans cheeks turn blue slightly. The dead bolt was unlocked and the door opened with a smiling Rose to greet them.

"Hey come on in."

Sans didn't think Rose could be even more beautiful than she was before. Her hair was done in small ringlets which was pulled into a side pony-tail. She wore a blue long-sleeved blouse and a medium length black pencil skirt. Her legs were covered in black stockings. Her face was lightly dusted with a bit of makeup a little bit of eyeliner and red lipstick. She was actually wearing her glasses for once instead of her contacts.

"So you must be the Great Papyrus I've heard so much about." Rose said as she closed and locked the door behind. Papyrus struck a quick pose letting out a 'Nyeh heh heh!' in triumph.

"INDEED I AM TRULY THE ONE AND THE ONLY GREAT PAPYRUS! MASTER CHEF AND FORMER MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

"That is so cool!" Rose exclaimed loudly, her eyes twinkling in adoration. "I never knew you were a chef!"

"INDEED I AM! I AM A GREAT MASTER OF SPAGHETTI AND ALL THINGS PASTA!"

"Well I guess you are just full of _pastabilities_!" Rose said with a giggle. She winked over to Sans who looked at her in pure adoration. She could have sworn she saw his eyelights turn into hearts for a second.

"BROTHER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? YOU HAVE ALREADY CORRUPTED THIS HUMAN WITH YOUR INFURIATING PUNS!"

Rose and Sans burst in a fit of giggles which made Papyrus actually smile and laugh lightly as well.

"Come on, Papyrus. Let's go and meet my mom."

Rose took Papyrus' gloved hand in her small one and led the tall skeleton into her living room where her mom was sitting. Lily looked up and smiled warmly, struggling to stand up. Papyrus was instantly by her side helping her up. He gave the older woman a reassuring smile and handed her a cane that was neatly placed beside her to chair.

"Wow..." Rose said in disbelief.

"papyrus is too good for this world." Sans said from behind Rose. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She blushed when she heard him inhale slightly. "you smell good." he whispered to her. Rose's entire face was completely red and she nibbled on her bottom lip lightly.

"Um...thanks..." She managed to say. Sans just chuckled, his voice an octave lower than normal. Rose quickly retreated into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner. Sans was about to tell Papyrus that he was going to help her but Papyrus was busy with Lily, who was showing him pictures of her and Rose in a photo album.

"ROSALIE IS SMALL IN THIS PICTURE!"

Lily chuckled,

" _Yes, she was only around eight years in this picture. We in Niagara Falls that year for vacation. She loved it._ "

"NIAGARA FALLS? I'VE NEVER BEEN THERE I HEARD IT WAS POSITIVLY BREATH-TAKING."

" _It is. One of the most beautiful natural wonders of the world, my friend. You and your brother should go one day. You both would love it so much especially at night._ "

'mental note. take papyrus to niagara falls one day.' Sans thought as he walked into the kitchen.

Rose was stirring some of the stir-fry she was making in a skillet, tasting a bit of it before nodding her head and turning off the burner. When she turned around she gasped and clutched her hand to her chest.

"Dude...you scared the shit outta me!" She said with a small laugh. Sans just winked at her and hopped onto the vacant counter beside her sitting down. "You know...you look...nice today." She said with a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

Sans was wearing a pair of black jeans instead of his usual tracks shorts. When he had taken his jacket off, he had on a light grey button up long sleeve shirt with the first few button undone at the collar revealing some of his sternum and collar bone. On his feet were a pair of black dress shoes. Papyrus was dressed similarly, instead of a grey shirt he wore an orange one with a pair of light brown dress pants and leather shoes. He wore his usual red scarf.

Sans couldn't help but blush slightly at her compliment. He didn't compare to how wonderful she looked. The way her hair was elegantly done up at the side framing her heart shaped face. How her full lips were defined by the red lipstick she was wearing. How her eyes shined beautifully beneath her glasses. Those beautiful coloured eyes. Deep green and ice blue. It fascinated him. It drew him in.

"Sans?"

Her soft voice broke him out of his thoughts. He didn't realize he was staring at her all this time. He slid off of the counter and stood in front of her, he was so close to her that he could feel her breath on his skull. He was slightly taller than she was so he still had to look down at her. A strand of her hair fell from behind her ear, his eyelights followed it. Before he realised what he was doing, his hand moved on its own gently tucking it behind her ear again. He watched as her cheeks flushed when his fingers grazed the soft flesh of her cheeks. He gently grazed her cheek with the back of his four fingers completely enticed by the soft flesh.

"so soft..." he breathed.

"Um...Sans?"

Slowly his index finger traced a line down her cheek and across her jaw line up to her lips. He traced her bottom gently moving to her top lip. He traced along her cupids bow, fascinated at how soft and curvy it was.

"Sans...dinner's getting cold."

Sans snapped back to reality, pulling his hand away wiping the lipstick off of his finger onto his jeans.

"s-sorry. i was just..."

Rose chuckled, making him blush. It was amazing how this woman can turn the usually calm and collected Sans into a blushing mess.

"If you wanted to know how my face felt all you had to do was ask." She smirked at him and turned around, picking up the skillet and pouring the contents onto a serving plate.

Sans eyed her rear as she bent down to take out the pan of baked spaghetti out of the oven. She placed it on top of a pot holder.

"Wanna go and tell them that dinner is ready?"

"yeah sure..."

Sans left the kitchen completely ashamed of what he had just done. He allowed himself to lose control of himself for just a moment and made himself a complete fool of himself. In front of cru-in front of Rose. He couldn't help himself, the way that Rose looked...How beautiful she was tonight, it was enough to make his soul sing. For the past week since they had met he had wanted to spend more time with her. He wanted...no needed to be around her. She was a like a magnet pulling him in. And no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stay away from her. And it scared him...It beyond scared him...It actually frightened him.

"SANS! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT MS LILLIAN TAUGHT ME TO DO! LOOK!"

Papyrus was sitting beside Lily on the couch. He had helped Lily crochet a red scarf with the name 'Papyrus' in gold lettering. It was just about done with Lily adding the last few touches into it.

"that's awesome bro. but food's ready and rose 's waitin' for us." Sans pointed a thumb behind towards the kitchen, his other hand in his jean pocket. Papyrus helped Lily up and into the kitchen, pulling out a chair for her allowing her to sit. Lily chuckled and sat down signing a quick thank you. Papyrus smiled brightly with a 'Nyeh heh heh!', making Lily giggle. Papyrus sat next to Lily at the round table (haha) and Sans sat across from him. Rose walked in with the baked spaghetti casserole in one hand and the vegetable stir fry in the other one. She placed them in the middle of the table before taking a seat herself.

"Well everyone, _Bone_ appetite!"

Papyrus and Lily shot her a quick glare and Sans snickered.

"heh. nice one." He said with a wink. Rose giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Sans felt his soul pulse lightly when he heard Rose laugh.

Dinner went...rather well. Papyrus kept praising Rose on how her way of making spaghetti was delicious. But still wasn't as great as his spaghetti...of course. Rose and Papyrus chatted about different things that went on in their lives. Rose found out something extremely heart breaking about Papyrus. He could NOT find a job in the city. He had tried and tried again but had no luck. When Papyrus talked about it she noticed the eyelights in Sans' eye sockets had vanished. It gave him a sort of scary and intense look that made her a little on edge.

After dinner Papyrus had insisted on helping Rose with cleaning up dinner. After a little bit of convincing Rose finally agreed to let him help, which meant Papyrus did most of the work and Rose was just off to the side lines. Sans noticed how patient she was with Papyrus, his normal over-zealous personality tended to make people extremely annoyed with him. But Rose just smiled and allowed him to take over, instructing him where everything went.

"Nnnn." Lily's sudden voice made him break away from his thoughts and look at her. They were back to sitting in the living room. Lily had a soft smile on her face.

" _You really like her, don't you?_ " Lily signed to him. Sans gulped,

"n-no! i just met her a week ago. besides...she's a human and 'm well...look at me." Sans motioned his hands at his body. Lily chuckled softly.

" _You really think Rose thinks of you like that? She does not see you as just a monster you know. If anything Rose thinks of you and Papyrus as people just like you and me._ "

"but lily...what makes you think i would even have a chance with her?"

" _Because it's in your SOUL. Ask Toriel when you are ready. She will answer for you._ "

How on earth was this woman so wise?

"Hey guys we're done in kitchen. Papyrus wants to watch a movie, if you guys really wanted to."

"sure. sounds good, doll."

~~~~oOo~~~~

"Why didn't you tell me you lost both of your jobs?" Rose asked Sans. They both had moved out to the balcony so Sans could have a smoke towards the end of the movie. He took a large drag of his cigarette before flicking some ash off of it. He shrugged,

"didn't think much of it."

Damn it, Papyrus! Sometimes he couldn't keep a secret.

"Well I do. It's been a year since your kind moved to this city! You think people would have learned by now."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two. Rose bent over on the railing of the balcony with her elbows supporting her, looking towards the city lights. The night sky rolled in only hour ago, it gave the city a sort of tranquil beauty. The moonlight shone over the mountain in the distant giving it a sort of divine presence.

"I really hate this city." Rose suddenly said. Sans' gaze averted from the night sky over to her leaning form. Her face had a sad look on it.

"why, doll?"

"I feel trapped here. I feel like no matter what I do or where I go in the city. I feel like I'm never free." Rose sighed and stood up straight. She turned around facing the balcony door, leaning back on the railing supporting herself with her hands gripping the top if it. She looked at the two sleeping forms in the living room. Her mother had fallen asleep on in her recliner and Papyrus has fallen asleep on the couch.

"is it because of yer mom?" Sans said as he flicked his cigarette on the cement and stomped it out under his shoe.

"No. It's not that." Rose gulped down the lump that was forming in her throat, "Have you ever been in a relationship where someone had control of everything you do?"

"'ve never been in a relationship, doll."

Rose chuckled,

"I find that hard to believe."

Sans smirked at her.

"oh really? and why is that?"

Rose averted her eyes to him and gave him a soft smile.

"Because you're really a great guy, Sans. Any woman would stupid not to go after you."

'no woman would ever go after me...' Sans thought sadly.

"w-weren't ya tellin' me about somethin'?" he asked her nervously. Rose's smile fell, making Sans regret what he had said.

"I was in a relationship during mom's hospital stay. I was with him for about three years and at first...it started out great. He was so sweet and funny..." Rose smiled to herself rapping her arms around herself. "But after mom found out she had cancer...he changed. Suddenly he wanted all of my attention on him and he started controlling where I went and how I did things. If he didn't want me to work, I didn't work. If didn't want me to go to school I didn't go to school. But it was when he started trying to stop me seeing my mom..." Rose took in a uneasy breath.

"She was hurting and I wasn't there for the first two weeks she was in the hospital. I felt...I felt horrible...I felt like I was the worst person in the world." Tears streaked down Rose's face and she closed her eyes tightly, fighting back a sob. "Finally I had enough and me and Jamie...we had a huge fight. And he did something I thought he would never do...He actually hit me across the face."

Sans felt his soul freeze in his chest and his eyelights vanished from his sockets.

"what an asshole..." he hissed, his hands tightening into fists.

"I ran out and went to mom. I stayed with her at the hospital for an entire week. When I finally went home to confront Jamie about what he did. All of his stuff was gone and he had left like a fucking coward. It hurt a lot but I realized I was _way_ better off without him. Now, the only thing I'm concerned about...is being there for my mom and making her last year the best of her life."

There was silence once again. Rose looked at Sans' skull and his expression was completely unreadable. His usual grinning mouth was pressed in a tight line. His eye sockets were devoid of light and his hands were clenched into fists.

"I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have-."

Suddenly Rose was pulled into Sans embrace. His arms wrapped around her torso and his face buried into her neck. Rose shivered slightly but returned the hug, nuzzling her face into the vertebrae of his neck.

"ya have nothin' to be sorry for." his voice sounded muffled.

"Sans I-,"

"shhh. don't talk."

Rose's shoulders shook slightly and she silently sobbed into his neck. She promised herself she wouldn't cry but she allowed herself this one time. She shivered lightly again as Sans gently stroked the back of her hair. His phalanges running along the soft brown locks. She relaxed slightly, sighing gently. Sans shivered as he felt her hot breath against her neck. They stayed like this for a few more moments before separating. Rose's cheeks turned slightly pink as she looked down between their feet.

"Um...t-thanks for that. I really needed a hug."

Sans chuckled, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets.

"everyone needs a dose of huggable sans."

Rose giggled looking up at him, tucking that one strand of hair behind her ear.

"i guess you could say-,

"Sans don't even-,"

"i give _sansational_ hugs."

Sans laughed loudly as Rose bopped the top of his skull lightly.


	5. Thorny

A/N: Just a friendly warning...This chapter contains a little smut...Why so early you ask? Well let's just say it will be revealed in the next chapter or the one after that...;) Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Thorny

" _I think I may have solved Papyrus' unemployment._ " Rose's soft voice said through the phone that was floating next to Sans skull. He was lying on his back in his bed, a book in his hands. He was too invested in the book to even bother to hold the phone in hand.

"oh really now? do tell." He chuckled. He could pretty much hear Rose roll her eyes on the other line.

" _Well you remember last week when you guys came over for dinner. Papyrus was super awesome with my mom._ "

That had Sans attention. He placed a bookmark on the page he was at in his book before closing it.

"yeah i remember."

" _Well I'm going back to work next week and I need someone to be here to take of mom for me. And I think Pap would be awesome for the job. It's not flattering pay but at least it's a job._ "

"doll that's real nice of ya but i don't think paps would be ready for the responsibility..."

Rose huffed on the other line.

" _Paps is an adult I'm pretty sure he is capable of taking care of mom. She can dress and go to the bathroom herself. The only thing she really needs help with is meals and getting out of her chair. And also feed my cat-,"_

Sans growled cutting Rose off.

"no."

" _Come on Bonehead-_ "

"i said no. end of story." He grabbed his phone, thumb hovering over the hang up icon.

" _Okay than let me ask you this before you hang up on me._ "

Sans rolled his eye lights,

"fine."

" _Do you have any sort of income right now?_ "

Sans mouth pressed into a straight line. His boney lips completely covering his teeth.

" _That's what I thought. Bring him by tomorrow at noon so I can go over the details._ "

Dial tone.

Sans threw his phone onto his bed and sighed in frustration. He was embarrassed. Completely embarrassed! He never had a problem holding a job in the underground, hell he had at least four of them. But on the surface life was so much harder and for someone as lazy as he was...He couldn't stand it. Maybe he should take the offer that Alphys had given him...Go back to being a scientist...No! He promised himself that after the 'accident' in the core many years ago, he would never go back to being a scientist.

He shouldn't even care anyway. It was all going to reset...When the kid gets bored of this timeline, they would just reset.

'so what run are they gonna do next, huh? they gonna kill everyone again...heh. gotta stop thinkin' like that...it's been a year and the kid hasn't reset. this is the longest they've gone without. maybe they really will keep their promise this time.'

Sans grumbled incoherently as he closed his eye sockets. When was the last time he had actually got any sleep? Four...five days? He lost count. He thought after coming to the surface the nightmares would stop. Nope. They don't happen as frequently but they are still as violent as ever. A defeated sigh escaped through is teeth.

'welp. better go tell paps the 'news'...'

Sans sat up from his bed slipping his feet into his worn pink slippers. As he walked into the kitchen he saw Papyrus cutting up some vegetables for his new recipe he had gotten from Rose.

"heya paps. what's cookin'?" He asked his brother as he sat at the kitchen table. Papyrus turned around and smiled happily at his brother.

"I AM TRYING THAT NEW CHILI RECIPE THAT ROSALIE HAD TOLD ME ABOUT. SHE SAID SHE WANTED TO TRY BUT WAS TOO BUSY TO DO SO, SO I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE AN EXTRA BATCH TO TAKE IT TO HER!"

"that's pretty _chili_ bro." Sans winked at his brother. Papyrus placed his hands on his hip bones and huffed.

"Please brother! Not while I am making this delicious meal!" Papyrus said in a quieter voice.

"sorry bro. speakin' about rose. have ya heard from her today?"

Papyrus scratched his chin in thought.

"I HAVE NOT BROTHER!"

"well doll- i mean rose wants ta know if ya wanted to watch her mom for her while she's at work. she said she'll pay ya for it."

Papyrus gasped audibly, holding his skull between his hands. His eye sockets sparkled.

"WOWIE! ROSALIE WANTS ME TO HOLD THE RESPONSEBILITY OF WATCHING HER KIND MOTHER!? WHAT AN HONOR! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD BE HONORED!"

Sans chuckled,

"cool. 'll text her and let her know we'll be by her place tomorrow."

[1:00pm]sans :P - alright you win. we'll see ya at noon tomorrow.

[1:01pm]Doll - ;) You Bonehead.

Sans smirked at his phone and put it back into his shorts pocket.

The rest of the day was uneventful for the two. Papyrus had gone off to go tell Undyne the great news leaving Sans all alone. For some reason Sans really didn't want to be alone.

[7:30pm]sans :P - knock knock

He waited for a response and got nothing. Which was unusual. Rose's phone was practically glued to her hip. He sighed and was about to put his phone away again when he heard it ping.

[7:50pm]Doll - Sorry Sans! I had to put mom to bed, the nurse never showed up today! -_- Anyway who's there?

[7:51pm]sans :P - star

[7:52pm]Doll - Star who?

[7:52pm]sans :P - star ya busy tonight, doll?

He waited for a response.

[7:56pm]Doll - Omg that was bad even for you Bonehead! No I'm not busy, what's up?

[7:57pm]sans :P - paps went to undyne's feeling kinda lonely.

[7:57pm]Doll - Don'tcha mean _bonely?_ ;)

'stars this woman...'

[7:58pm]sans :P - haha nice one ;)

[7:58pm]Doll - Well I got a bowl full of popcorn and all the season of Bill Nye streaming right now. Oh and I have a brand new bottle of ketchup in my fridge ;)

[7:59pm]sans :P - if i didn't know any better 'd say yer tryin' to seduce me...

[8:00pm]Doll - Wouldn't you like to know? ;)

Oh two could play at that game.

[8:00pm]sans :P - oh doll. you have no idea what you just started.

Why was she being all flirty all of a sudden? Was there something going on with her?

[8:01pm]Doll - Well let's just start by saying I'm on my couch snuggled up in only a pair of flannel pyjama pants and a plain white t-shirt. With a man of science spewing scientific mumbo jumbo at me.

[8:02pm]sans :P - oh baby talk dirty to me. you really like to rattle my bones don'tcha?

Sans chuckled, feeling heat in his soul as it pulsed. This woman was driving him insane.

[8:03pm]Doll - Alright sexy bones. Ya coming over or not? ;)

Within a blink of an eye he was in front of her apartment door.

[8:04pm]sans :P - why don'tcha look outside yer door, sweetheart.

Shuffling was heard behind the door and it opened slowly, revealing Rose...In exactly what she described what she was wearing. She had a playful smile on her face.

"Hey Boneboy, come on in." Rose moved aside so he could walk in.

He noted the smell of fresh popcorn and something else...As he got closer to her he noticed the other new smell was coming off of her. It was different than her regular scent. It was more...musky than usual. He felt heat build in his soul. Oh why did he have to come here tonight of all nights...?

"Hey you just gonna stand there or what?" Rose was leaning on the archway into the living room with her arms crossed and a brow raised.

Sans joined her in the living room sitting on the opposite end of the couch from her. The bowl of popcorn in the middle of them. As the first few episodes the two were relatively quiet not saying a word to each other. Until Rose decided to break the uneasy silence.

"Hey...I wanted to apologize for hanging up on you earlier." She said, sounding a little embarrassed. Sans turned his gaze towards the girl. She had a blush on her face and she was looking down at her hands. "I shouldn't have pushed that on you and Papyrus I just...wanted to help a friend."

"you know...if you were trying to help us outta pity..." He said softly. Rose looked at him and held her hands up.

"No! No! I didn't mean it like that! I mean I was looking for someone to help my mom anyway. And the way Papyrus was treating her, he was the first person that came to mind." A soft smile played on her lips. "I would have asked you but I knew you would refuse."

Sans gave her a puzzled look, his mouth in a frown.

"what makes you say that?"

Rose giggled, a sound that Sans loved.

"Because you are too lazy. And being a care giver is a lot of work."

Sans chuckled,

"you're right. i do like doing absolutely nothing." He suddenly gave her a wolfish smirk, "well except for some things." He winked at her.

Rose gulped as she felt heat gather in her loins. She had been fighting this all day today. She finally realized what it was...

'That's right...my period was done two weeks ago...stupid female hormones!'

She noticed that Sans was gently sniffing the air and turned his skull towards her. 'Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!' Her mind screamed. She bit her bottom lip and tried to focus on the television.

"are you okay, doll?"

Rose stiffened, palms gripping her pants. She nervously nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Y-yeah!" She squeaked. "Everything is fine!" 'Stupid ovulation! Stupid human body!'

"because you smell...different today..." he pointed out.

Time froze for Rose. She had completely forgot that he was a monster. Even a skeleton monster could pick up scents better than any human could.

"U-um...uh..." She tried to think of what to say...But no words were coming out. To make matters worse Sans had scooted closer to her. She rubbed her thighs, maybe having a masturbation session before she invited him in wasn't the best idea after all.

'Why is this cycle worse than any others? Why do I feel suddenly even more...horny than I normally am...?'

"doll?" His hand was on her shoulder, eyelights dim in concern. He had moved the bowl of popcorn and scooted closer to her so he was sitting right beside her. Rose sighed in defeat.

"You really want to know?"

He nodded his skull.

"Do...you know anything about human anatomy? Particularly the female anatomy."

"hmmm...i know a little. but not too much."

Rose gulped the pool of saliva that was forming in her mouth.

"W-well once a month, human females go through something called 'Ovulation'. It's when our...reproductive organ called the ovaries release an egg into the uterus. So essentially human females release...chemicals into the air that basically says 'Hey I'm fertile! Let's go it on!'." Rose's face was completely. When she looked over at Sans his skull was almost completely blue.

"s-so y-you're s-sayin'...?"

"That I'm super horny? Yep." Rose slapped a hand onto her face. "I'm sorry! I just realized now that I was going through with this I would have told you I was busy."

Sans was silent for several moments, making Rose extremely uncomfortable. Suddenly his mouth twisted in the most sultry smirk she had ever seen.

"well...that really EXPLAINS a lot." He chuckled, his voice husky and full of want. "let me tell ya...that smell that's coming off of ya." He suddenly pressed his face into her neck and inhaled. "it's fuckin' _intoxicating_."

Rose let out a small whimper from her lips as her heartbeat increased. He was pressed up so close to her, she could feel his magic hum through his bones.

"S-Sans!?" She squeaked as she felt him nuzzle her neck.

"mmmyes?" He murmured against her skin. Rose let out a small moan as he began to nip at her neck.

It was almost too much...The feeling of desperation in her aching loins. Her heartbeat racing.

"Oh fuck it." She said throwing the television remote behind her.

Sans growled in approval and moved her so she was straddling his lap. His boney hands squeezed the flesh of her ass as she grinded her hips into his.

"been waiting to do this for a while..." He said with a smirk. Rose chuckled,

"Oh really?"

"mhm. been wanting to take ya to the _bonezone_ since dinner a week ago. ever since i touched yer skin, felt how soft it was...'ve craved to feel your softness again." He groaned and slid his hands up her shirt, gently groping the skin on her back. "so fuckin' soft..."

He freed one of his hands to grip the back of her head and smash his mouth to her soft lips. Rose squeaked in surprise but let out a sigh. She thought that it would just be her lips moving against his teeth...turns out the bone around his mouth was malleable. They moved almost like human lips but felt nothing like human lips. Little sparks of magic zapped her lips as he kissed her, probably to make up for the whole non-human lips deal. Suddenly Rose's eyes shot open as she felt something, cool and wet glide along her bottom lip. She pulled away and stared at his mouth. Sticking out of his teeth was a glowing very BLUE tongue. It was smooth, lacking the bumps and slight roughness like a human tongue had.

"You have a tongue? But...how?" She asked him completely dumbfounded. Sans chuckled, flicking his tongue in her direction making Rose blush deeply.

"magic."

Rose gave him a 'really?' look before giggling and kissing him again. He slipped his tongue in her mouth earning a moan from her.

His hands slowly ran down her back and back to her ass His hands gripped and kneaded the flesh greedily. He lifted his right hand up slightly and...

 _ **SLAP!**_

Rose yelped and tried to pull back but was forced back when fingers tangled in her hair and pressed her lips harder against his. Sans pulled away as he felt her glasses hit his nasal ridge a few times. He gently pulled them off of her face and placed them on the table in front of them. Rose took this opportunity to pull his jacket off of his shoulders. Sans chuckled and allowed her to do so.

"eager aren't we?"

"Oh hush up you!"

Sans growled and smacked her ass again.

"i don't think you realize who's in charge here, doll."

Rose bit her bottom lip and looked at him nervously.

"Um S-Sans..."

"somethin' wrong, doll?"

"I-I've never b-been with anyone before…." Rose said nervously, gently biting her bottom lip. Sans looked into her green/blue eyes in surprise.

"you mean a gorgeous girl like you never had a guy touch you like this?" Sans gripped her ass as emphasis. Rose let out a small moan closing her eyes. "look at me baby."

Rose opened her eyes and saw his eye lights filled with tenderness and understanding. A soft smile tugged at her lips and she pressed her forehead to his.

"let me take care of you. let me make you feel good."

"Sans I-,"

"shhhh. you've been so stressed out and have no one to take care of ya. come on doll, let ol' sansy show you a good time."

Rose hesitated for a second. She was scared because of two reasons. One, she was scared that it would hurt a lot and two, she did not want to ruin her friendship with Sans.

"I-If we do this...will it hurt our friendship?"

Sans chuckled.

"it may get more interesting but believe me doll, this would never make me think of you differently. it only has to be between us."

Rose let out a sigh of relief before her lips were captured into a gentle kiss. His hands were all over her body once again. Kneading and groping her fleshy regions in fascination.

"you humans are so damn soft all over. yer bodies produce so much heat it's intoxicating…" Sans murmured against her neck. His teeth rested above her pulse in her neck. "your heartbeat is beautiful." He nipped at it gently with his teeth, making her moan and grind her hips on his. "everything about you is beautiful, doll."

"Sans I'm not-"

" _ **don't**_ " He growled. "don't ever say that are not beautiful, doll. out of all the humans 've seen you are by far the most gorgeous…" Sans kissed her lips again, hands gripping her hips.

"beautiful…"

Sans kissed down her jaw and stopped at her neck.

" _ **delicious**_ " he growled as he licked and nipped and licked that spot on her neck that made her moan before. Rose gasped and tightly gripped his shirt in her hands.

"you drive me in _sans, baby doll_. ever since I met you...yer scent." Sans nuzzled his nasal ridge into her neck and inhaled deeply, letting out a groan. "yer body...yer soul…" He placed a hand over her shirt, between the valley of her breasts.

"stars...i want to see it so bad. please let me see it, please…" He begged her.

"O-okay."

Rose felt a light tugging sensation in her chest and she began to panic.

"shhhh shh shh….its okay baby. don't fight it…." Sans reassured her stroking the back of her head. Rose nodded at him and closed her eyes.

She felt the same tugging sensation but didn't fight it this time.

"doll….." Sans breathed making Rose open her eyes.

Floating in front of her chest was a cartoonish looking heart.

"Is that...?"

"that is yer soul, doll."

Rose looked at it in awe.

"But aren't souls only supposed to have one colour?"

Her soul had two colours. Light blue of patience and green of kindness. They swirled together in the middle, branching out towards the edges like tree branches. But there was something else...Around her soul was a pale white ring, something Sans had never seen before. He had no idea what it was or even if it was supposed to be there.

"usually human souls only have one colour, which is attached to their dominant trait. human who have multiple colours is very rare."

"So what do my colours mean?"

Sans smiled at her and brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

"it means yer dominant traits are patience and kindness."

Sans gently ran a phalanx across the exterior of her soul. Rose buried her face into his neck and cried out loudly.

"d-doll!? are you-"

Rose leaned back and looked at Sans with a lewd expression. His cheekbones lit up in a blue hue.

"Holy fuck that felt _good_ …" she moaned. Sans chuckled and stroked her soul once again. He could feel her emotions pour into him and it gave his soul a surge of magic. It just felt right...as if this was meant to happen.

"Sans….!" She moaned out, grinding her hips against his. Sans moaned lightly and captured her lips in another passionate kiss. The woman moaned into his kiss and he swallowed it up eagerly.

"bedroom doll?"

"Last door on the right…"

Rose squeaked as Sans lifted her up, her leg wrapping around his hips. Her soul floated back into her chest making her shudder. Rose giggled as Sans opened the door with one hand and kicked it shut with his foot. She was gently dropped on the dark blue coloured sheets and watched anxiously as Sans slowly took off his jacket.

Rose proceeded to take off her shirt but was stopped by Sans gripping her left wrist tightly.

"'m gonna ask you this once. are you sure you want to do this? because it ain't too late to back out now, doll."

Rose's answer was pulling the front of his shirt down to her level and crashed her lips to his teeth. Sans chuckled and licked her lips asking for entry into her warm mouth. Rose parted her lips eagerly and the skeletons magical appendage eagerly entered her mouth. His tongue massaged her fleshy one as they battled for dominance. Rose's shirt was rolled over her stomach and they parted so she could pull her shirt off of her head. Her long hair fell around her shoulder and in front of her naked breasts covering them. She blushed as Sans moved his hand to push her hair away, making her hesitate slightly.

"come on baby doll, let me see those perfect tits." Sans said smugly as he moved her hair out of the way. He grunted in satisfaction as he looked down at her plump breasts. He moved his boney hands from her hips up to her breasts. His hands kneaded them gently, completely entranced by her softness. "soft…"

Rose chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Men…"

Sans smirked down at her.

"gotta hand it to ya babe, these are the _breast._ "

Rose glared up at him, huffing.

"Really Sans? You're gonna make boob puns now?" Rose said with a huff. Sans laughed lightly,

"better _booblieve_ it."

Rose groaned and pushed him lightly.

"Okay moments over!"

"'m just sayin' they're _titty_ great."

Rose was about to say something else but just giggled lightly extending her arms out to pull him into another kiss. Sans smiled and leant down pressing his teeth to her lips in a tender kiss. His hands moved down from her chest to the waistband of her pants tugging at it. He pulled away from her lips, his eyes asking her for permission. Rose gave him a sideways smile and nodded. She lifted her hips up letting Sans slide her pyjama pants and her black panties off. He threw them over his shoulder and looked down at the now completely naked Rose. The skeleton grunted in approval and moved his hands down from her waist and in between her thighs, pushing them apart. A finger experimentally stroking her folds, completely covered in her juices. Earning a sharp breath from the woman.

"already so wet…" He said. He smirked down at her before bringing his finger to his mouth and licking her fluids off of his finger. "mmm you taste good doll." Rose eyed him nervously.

"don't worry baby doll. 'll take care of ya." he said in a husky tone. He slid off the bed, kneeling in front of her open legs pulling her hips towards him.

Rose propped herself up on her elbows and saw nothing but his forehead and the top of his skull. Rose was about to question him but let out a rather loud moan as she felt his tongue lick all the way up her slit. His tongue was cool but yet warm, it felt like firm jelly instead of the somewhat rough wet human tongue. She let out another moan as the tip of his tongue gently teased her clit. It sent a shockwave of pleasure into her core making her legs shake slightly.

"Holy fuck..." She breathed. Sans chuckled and put more pressure on her clit with the body of his tongue. " _Agh!_ "

"that feel good, baby?" His voice was deep and seductive. Rose nodded, squeezing her eyes shut.

Sans moved his tongue down from her clit and prodded her sopping entrance. He greedily lapped up the sweet and salty juices, moaning lightly at the taste. "fuckin' delicious..."

"Sans! Please I need more!" Rose cried out.

Sans chuckled and obliged by thrusting his tongue inside of her. Rose let out a rather loud moan and threw her head back. His tongue worked around her warm, tight walls massaging them. The tip managed to flick a small nub within her that made her cry out and grip the top of his skull. Sans smirked against her flesh and buried his face deeper into her pussy, putting extra pressure on that one spot. He moved his over to her clit and rubbed small circles around it.

"Oh christ! I-I'm so close...!" She said breathlessly.

"yer gonna cum for me, doll?" He said, his voice muffled. He moved his skull away from her sopping pussy earning a squeal of frustration from her. He grinned darkly and thrust two fingers inside of her thrusting them in and out at a fast pace. Rose moaned and panted loudly, feeling her one coming orgasm.

"come on, baby, cum for me." He growled, "cum for me. let me here you sing for me."

Rose cried out his name as her walls clamped down on his fingers like a vice. Sans removed his fingers and quickly licked up all of her juices that leaked out of her.

"that's my girl..."

"Holy...shit..." Rose said tiredly.

"done already, doll?" Sans stood up and tugged down his shorts letting his thick, glowing blue cock out. Rose stared at it with wide eyes 'How is that even going to fit in me!?' Her mind screamed.

"we only just began, darlin'..." He positioned his cock to her entrance. "'m gonna make you scream-,"

A loud knock on her door made the two gasp loudly and turn their heads towards the door. Sans quickly put his cock back his shorts and handed Rose her clothes.

"'ll see you tomorrow afternoon." He whispered to her before giving her a quick kiss and disappearing out of thin air.

Rose scrambled under her covers and pretended to be asleep. The door was opened quickly and her mother hobbled into her room, cane supporting her.

"Mom..." Rose said, pretending to be tired. Rose sat up and let out a fake yawn.

" _Rose! Are you alright? I heard you scream!_ " Her mother signed frantically.

Rose stiffened and bit her lip. 'Oops...should of been more quiet...'

"Nothing mom. I had a nightmare...Sorry for waking you."

Rose quickly helped her mother back into bed and turned everything in the living off. She grabbed her glasses and phone, going back to her bedroom. As she was climbing under her covers she received a text from Sans.

[10:15 pm] sans :P - someday 'll give ya a trip to the bonezone. ;)

Rose huffed but let out a laugh.

[10:16 pm] Rosie Posie - I can't believe we were cockblocked by my own mother...

A/N -...Being a woman is a bitch...Just saying...


	6. True Fear

A/N: oookay so there is a bit of action and bad stuff in this chap. and possibly a little smut...yep so...yeah. Oh! and I wanted to personally thank all those who have took the time to read and review this story. I really appreciate your feedback! Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 6: True Fear

"Are you sure everything is going good at home?"

" _EVERYTHING IS FINE HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS FOR CAREFUL WITH LILLIAN_!"

Rose chuckled,

"I know Pap you always do such a good job. But you know me, I worry. Anyway got to go. I'll talk to you later."

" _GOODNIGHT, ROSALIE!_ "

Rose hung up and placed her cell on the desk beside the security screens. Henry was sitting beside her in his chair, leaning back with her feet on the desk. He was lulling in and out of sleep.

"Henry you know Monty is going to flip her shit if she sees you like this." Rose pointed out as she looked through a bunch of papers. One paper caught her interest. It was a posting for a security guard permission. "Hey are they looking for a new security guard?"

Henry turned his gaze over to Rose and frowned.

"Didn't you hear?" He said, sounding solemn.

"Hear what?"

"I'm being forced to retire." The middle-aged man sat up, pulling his feet down to rest on the floor.

"Are you serious!? Henry you're not even in your sixties yet!" Rose practically yelled. Henry sighed,

"Peanut, my diabetes is really taking its toll on my body. My doctor is forcing me into early retirement. So they need to find someone to replace me and fast. Problem is, no one likes this shift. I mean who wants to work from five until one in the morning?"

Rose opened her mouth to retort but closed it, looking down at the paper in sadness. She sighed and leaned back into her chair looking up at the dark ceiling.

"You know...this place it not going to be the same without you Henry..."

"I know Peanut...I know..."

It was around midnight when Henry went for his last rounds. He took one of the walkie-talkies with him, along with his flashlight and pistol. Security was tightening since more and more threats were being made to the company. Instead of stun guns, security was approved to have pistols for self defence only. Henry was completely against it but the CEO Monty insisted on it. Since she said people are more afraid of guns than anything else even monsters.

"Everything's clear in Bio, Peanut."

"Okay come on back-,"

Suddenly a high pitched alarm went off making Rose jump and drop her walkie-talkie. She scrambled to pick it up and pressed the button.

"Henry! Are you okay!?"

There was nothing but static.

"Henry!? Please are you okay!? Please copy!"

"Pea...nut...go...run!" His voice was cut off by static and the sounds of a gunshot was heard.

"HENRY!?" Rose screamed into the radio. "HENRY! PLEASE!" Tears were streaming down her face making her make-up streak. Her radio clicked indicating someone was on the other line.

"Henry thank god are you-,"

"I told you I would see the day I get to see those eyes full of fear..."

A familiar voice said over the radio. Rose's heart practically stopped and she dropped her radio. She rushed over to the security screens and checked each one of them. She finally got to the one where the alarm was going off and saw Henry laying face down in a pool of his own blood. Rose covered her mouth with her hand to prevent herself from screaming.

"Oh...Henry..." She cried.

"Come on this way! She's in here!" She heard a man yell and several heavy footsteps run towards the front desk. Rose panicked and grabbed her phone holding it tight to her chest. The footsteps echoed from the west wing and Rose took the opportunity and ran to the east wing.

"THERE SHE IS!"

Rose screamed as several shots were fired in her direction, one just barely missing her head. She ran as fast as her legs could take her and into one of the chemical labs. She locked the door behind her and ran towards the supply closet and closed the door. Her whole body was shaking out of pure fear. Tears were still falling from her eyes and chocked whimpers escaped her lips. She crumpled to the floor pressing herself against the farthest wall away from the door.

'Okay the alarm went off and police are probably on their way...Oh god...Henry is dead...Oh my god! I'm going to die! I'm going to die!' She covered her mouth as louder whimpers echoed throughout the room. Her body stiffened when she heard heavy footsteps again.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, Rosalie...I know you're hiding somewhere darling!" The same man from the phone sang in a creepy tone. It made the hairs on the back of Rose's neck stand on end.

She looked down at her phone and saw she had received a text from Sans. Luckily her phone was silent or it would have given away her position- Wait...Sans! Sans could help her.

She went through her contacts and pressed Sans' number.

~~~~oOo~~~~

Sans tapped his phalanges on the counter at Grillby's as he waited for Rose to text him back. She must have been busy with something. She usually got ready at about this time to go home with her work friend Henry. He grabbed the ketchup bottle in front of his and took a huge gulp, enjoying the sweet yet vinegary taste of the condiment.

" _Waiting for someone?_ " Grillby asked him a chuckle. His flames burning bright with curiosity. Sans just shrugged and gave him a lazy smile.

"just waitin' for doll to text back. was thinking of surprising her at work since i gotta pick up paps anyway."

Grillby chuckled,

" _You two are getting awfully close, huh?_ "

Sans sighed,

"yeah...we are. but 'm kinda worried for her safety. people see she's hanging around with monsters you know it's gonna be trouble. especially all the attacks happenin' recently."

" _If I know you Sans, you would protect her no matter what. You did promise her mother did you not?_ "

Sans nodded.

"yeah i did. but something else makes me want to protect her, grillbz. it's kind of...possessive. 'm not usually like that. hell, 'd rather just stay at home and do nothing. but recently i feel like i should...pursue her and well...claim her."

Grillby hummed in response.

" _Perhaps that is a sign._ "

Sans narrowed his eye sockets, eye lights dimming.

"a sign for what?"

" _Ask Queen Toriel. I cannot answer that for you, my friend._ "

Sans huffed and jumped down from his barstool. Being five foot four really had its disadvantages sometimes...

"alright 'll ask her. see ya around grillbz. oh and put it on my tab."

Grillby sighed in annoyance.

" _Maybe one day you can pay your damn tab!_ "

"no need to get so _hot-headed_ grillbz. don't let it _roast_ ya" Sans pointed finger guns at Grillby as he walked out, ignoring the angry mumbling from the flame elemental.

With his hands buried in his jacket pockets, Sans walked down the street ignoring all the looks and glares he got from the humans walking past him. Snow covered the non-ploughed places on the ground and the clung to the trees and rooftops. It was a nice and crisp December evening. It was hard to believe that just under a month ago he had met Rose and her mother Lily. A week had went by since he and Rose got a little 'Frisky'. They never really talked about it or even flirted with each other. Mostly because Rose was so busy with getting back to work and with her mother.

Suddenly Sans phone rang and he smirked as he answered it. It was his doll.

"hey doll how's it-,"

" _Sans_!" Rose's voice was hushed in a whisper and sounded panicked. His eye lights disappeared from his sockets instantly. Sans felt his soul drop and he quickly teleported to a nearby alley, away from any people.

"doll? what's wrong!?"

" _Oh my god Sans!_ " She sobbed on the other line. " _They killed Henry! And now they're gonna kill me!_ " She was beginning to get hysterical.

"doll! calm down i don't understand what yer sayin'!"

" _A group of guys broke into the lab and I'm in a closet hiding from them. Oh god Sans..._ _ **I'm so scared**_ _..._ "

Those words echoed through his skull. His soul was practically tearing itself apart. A new feeling boiled in his soul he hadn't felt in a long time.

Rage...

Pure Rage...

"doll. hold on, 'm coming to get you. i need to you to calm down for me, okay? stay in that closet, you understand don't move or make a sound."

" _Okay-,"_

 _"Found you!_ "

Rose screamed and the line went dead.

"doll...?"

No sound.

Then a dial tone.

"r-rose?"

Sans hand clenched around the phone, crushing it. His magic flared within him and his left eye socket blazed with yellow and blue magic.

" _ **THEY BETTER NOT HURT MY DOLL**_!"

~~~~oOo~~~~

"Found you!"

Rose screamed loudly and the man grabbed her legs pulling her out of the closet. She accidently dropped her phone and tried to reach for it. The man grabbed the back of her blouse and pulled her up to her feet. Rose struggled against the man but yelped as he grabbed her hair bun roughly.

"So we finally, Ms. Bartlett. You are even more beautiful than I imagined." He chuckled in her ear and licked up the side of her face. Rose shuddered and whimpered in fear. The man picked her up and held her to his side. Rose flailed her limbs trying to free herself.

"Martin you got the girl?" Another man's voice said through the radio attached to 'Martin's' side. He grabbed the radio and began to talk into it.

"Yeah I got 'er. Meet me at the vault, I'll bring the baggage." Martin looked over to Rose who was still fighting against him. He growled and threw her on the floor. Rose landed on her stomach with an ' _Oomf!_ '

"Now listen to me, Bitch." He bent down and grabbed the back of her hair, straining her neck back painfully. "You are going to open the vault and give us what's inside and we'll let you go. You fight or struggle..." He pressed a pistol to the side of her face. "I'll blow your fucking brains out."

"W-what makes you think I know the code to the vault?" Rose retorted. She was yanked and forced forward.

"Walk!"

They walked towards the front desk where the two other men were waiting.

"Martin the vault room is locked!" The fat, short man said. He was holding large revolver in his hand.

Martin pushed Rose towards the vault room's door.

"Open the door."

"I-I can't..."

Rose cried out as she was pushed against it.

"What do you mean you can't!?" He screamed. He pressed a hand to her throat and squeezed slightly.

"T-they don't tell us the code! Only the boss and Henry know it! And you killed Henry!" Rose glared into his eyes. She yelped as she was slapped across the face.

"Fuck!" He screamed and pushed her to the floor.

"What do we do now boss? We killed that old fucker!"

Martin looked down at Rose, who was looking up at him in fear. He kicked her in the stomach roughly making her scream in pain, rolling over on her knees and holding her stomach.

"Violate and kill her. These monster lovers deserve to be humiliated and killed. Make sure she suffers."

The fat man looked at Rose and smirked, his dirt brown eyes full of dark intentions.

"With pleasure."

Rose screamed again as he walked towards her and yanked her to her feet. He laughed and pulled her over to the front desk, pressing her down onto her back.

"NO PLEASE! NOT THIS! ANYTHING BUT THIS!" She screeched, hot tears spilling from her eyes. She kicked her legs trying to get him away from her but was roughly slapped in the face.

"Shut the fuck up!" The fat man began to pull her skirt down making Rose struggle more.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" She cried out.

But nobody came...

She stopped struggling completely defeated, sobbing uncontrollably. 'I'm sorry mom...I'm sorry Henry...I'm sorry Pap...'

"I'm sorry Sans..." She said weakly and closed her eyes.

" _ **GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY HUMA**_ ** _N_!** "

The two humans snapped their gazes towards the door. Rose's heart jumped for joy as she saw Sans standing in the door. His hands clutched into fists at his sides and his eye sockets devoid of his white eye lights. He skeletal frame was shaking in pure rage. His grin was twisted into a frightening smirk that made even Rose shiver.

"Sans!" Rose cried out hysterically.

Somebody heard her cry for help...

"Filthy monster-," The fat man soul was pulled from his chest, encased in blue magic. He was flung off of Rose and across the room, hitting a wall hard enough to leave a dent.

Rose stood up from the desk, pulling her skirt up and ran into Sans arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly holding her close as she sobbed hysterically into his shoulder.

"shhh...'m here now doll. 'm not gonna let them harm you..." He whispered to her.

"I need to call-,"

"i already called the police, they're on their way."

The fat man groaned and began to stand up.

"D-Daniel do something!"

'Daniel' was in complete shock, to scared to do anything. He dropped his gun and fell on his ass, pointing above Sans and Rose. Rose looked at him confused and looked up to what he was pointing at. Above them was a giant floating, dragon-like skull with glowing blue pupils in its eye sockets. Rose clung to Sans tighter in fear, Sans rubbed her back reassuringly.

"'s okay doll. it's a part of my magic. he won't hurt ya. but them..."

He raised an am, his left eye blazing yellow and cyan blue. The skull opened its mouth, glowing light coming from it.

" ** _I'LL MAKE THEM PAY FOR HURTING MY DOLL_** **!** "

"Sans no!" Rose cried out and pushed away from him, standing in front of him with her arms spread out.

"get out of my way rose. they deserve to die!" Sans growled.

"No Sans! They may have hurt me and killed Henry but that doesn't mean you should turn in to a killer like them!" Rose pleaded. Sans' arm lowered slightly. "Be the bigger man Sans. Let the police deal with them." Rose moved closer to him with her arms held out in front of her.

"I know your angry Sans. But you need to calm down, okay? Look I'm here...and I'm alive. It's okay please make that skull go away Sans."

Sans lowered his arm and the dragon skull disappeared. Sans shook uncontrollably and pulled Rose into a tight hug. He nuzzled his face into her hair and let out a shaky sob.

"i-i thought i lost you..." he said weakly. Rose kissed the side of his skull and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm here. You saved me. I'm alive because of you-,"

"You dirty monster fucker!" Martin screamed from behind Sans with a gun pointed at his back of his skull.

Time slowed for Rose as the man pulled the trigger. Something within Rose snapped as she reached her hand out pushing Sans aside. Her chest felt like it was going to burst and her soul emerged. A green light glowed from her soul and hand, her green pupil glowing brightly. Suddenly a large green shield appeared in front of her stopping making the bullet ricochet off of the shield and towards the man, hitting him in the shoulder. He fell to the floor screaming in pain, clutching his right shoulder.

The shield in front of Rose dematerialized and her soul returned into her chest. She suddenly felt weak and began to fall over but Sans caught her holding her against him.

"d-doll?"

"Sans...what was that?...what did I do?" She said weakly.

"you used magic...i don't know how but you did. you saved my life, doll."

Rose smiled weakly.

"An eye for an eye?"

Sans laughed lightly and pulled her towards him, nuzzling his face into her neck once again.

"you got that right, sweetheart."

~~~~oOo~~~~

Within the next ten minutes several police cars had arrived. The three men were immediately detained and sent away in police cars. Rose and Sans were questioned, mostly Sans since he just suddenly showed up. To which Rose defended that if he didn't call the police when he did she wouldn't be alive.

Either than a few cuts and bruises Rose was completely fine. There was no need for her to go to the hospital. But she was still pretty shaken up from the whole incident. Henry's body was found but he was still alive, to Rose's relief.

"Henry!" She ran over to his stretcher and he looked over to her weakly.

"Hey...Peanut...I'm glad...you're alive..."

"Shhh...Don't talk Henry. Save your energy. I'm just glad you are alive." She leaned over and kissed his forehead, stroking it with her index finger.

"I...love you...Peanut..." He said with tears running down his cheeks.

"I love you too, Henry. Get better."

The paramedics quickly put him into the ambulance and rushed off to the nearest hospital.

"he'll be fine...he's got a pretty stubborn soul. he'll make it through, doll." Sans placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently. Rose placed her hand on top of his, curling her fingers into his palm.

"I hope you're right, Sans."

After her phone was recovered Sans drove her back to the apartment. Where they were immediately question by Papyrus and Lily.

"WHAT!? ROSALIE ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Papyrus was immediately at Rose's side, checking to make sure she was fine.

"I-I'm fine Papyrus. Sans saved my life, if he didn't show up well...I don't really want to think about it."

Lily rushed into the room as fast as she could, breathing heavily. Her blue eyes wide with concern.

" _Rose!_ " She signed. Rose ran over to her mother and hugged her tightly. Lily sobbed loudly and held her daughter close to her.

"It's okay mom, I'm here. I'm alive."

Lily pulled away from Rose placing a hand on her daughters cheek. Tears streamed down the older woman's face. After much coaxing from Rose, she managed to get Lily calmed down and back to bed without triggering a coughing attack. Rose returned into the living room and plopped onto the couch beside Sans, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Papyrus was seated in the love seat beside her mom's recliner.

"Human are you sure you are alright? Do require any healing?" Papyrus asked her in a quiet voice. Rose smiled at the tall skeleton weakly.

"No Pap. Aside from my face, I'm okay." The right side of Rose's face was a little swollen and bruised from being roughly slapped. Papyrus stood up and ran into the kitchen. He returned with an icepack wrapped in a dish towel. She thanked him and placed the icepack onto her cheek, hissing in pain.

"i wish you would have let me dunk them, doll." Sans said, his eye lights gone from his eye sockets. Rose placed a hand on the one that was around her shoulders.

"I've had enough violence for one evening Sans. Having you hurt them would have given you monsters a bad rap. Besides it's in the police's hands now. And I'm sure that your king and queen will become involved knowing that a monster was attacked."

Sans chuckled,

"you know for someone who was just attacked...yer really calm."

Rose snorted,

"Calm. Pfft! I'm shaky as hell right now, thinking rationally is actually helping me though. But I don't think I'll be going back to work for a while..."

Sans tightened his grip around her.

"i don't want ya goin' back to work until its necessary." He said in a stern tone.

"Okay _mom_." Rose teased. Sans rolled his eye lights but chuckled.

Papyrus let out an obnoxious yawn stretching out his long arms.

"well i guess we should head back home. gotta read pap his bedtime story and get him to bed."

As he stood up Rose whimpered and grabbed his arm. Her eyes pleading for him to stay with her. He leaned down next to her ear.

"'m comin' back doll. don't worry, 'm not letting you outta my sight tonight." He whispered. Rose smiled at him and nodded, her eyes thanking him. Sans gave her a soft smile before gripping Papyrus' arm, and disappeared with him.

Rose took the opportunity to go to the bathroom and have a much needed shower. She peeled her work clothes off her and stepped out her black stilettos. Her feet were killing her from running in them. She took a moment to check out any damage in the long mirror on the door. Her face and right arm were bruised, there was a large bruise on her left hip. She shuddered remembering the way that gross mans hands felt on her hips. The felt nothing like when Sans held her hips. She shuddered in delight as she remembered the way that Sans had touched her that night. The way his hands were all over her body...Caressing her soft flesh...Heat began to pool in her loins. She quickly shoved her lewd thoughts to the back of her mind and turned on the shower. She moaned as she stepped into the hot water, her sore muscles beginning to relax.

She showered for a good hour before stepping out, grabbing her blue towel and drying herself off. She wrapped her hair into a towel and grabbed a fresh pair of pink panties from the cabinet beside the sink. She grabbed a short grey silk nightie that was hanging on the back of the door and slipped it on. After quickly relieving herself and washing her hands, she stepped into her bedroom and saw Sans laying on her bed, reading a book. It had stars on the cover of it so she assumed it was about space. He wasn't wearing his usual get-up, he was wearing a grey shirt that said 'I Make Horrible Science Puns But Only Periodically ' and a pair of light blue stripped boxers. She climbed on top off the bed crawling towards Sans. He put his book on his chest and allowed her to cuddle into his side. She draped an arm around his rib cage and nuzzled her face into the vertebrae of his neck.

"you okay, doll?" He asked her in a whisper. She hummed tiredly, letting out a long exhale. Sans shuddered as he felt her hot breath against his neck. "hey about what you did with yer soul back there..."

"Hmm?"

"we should ask tori what it was about...my friend alphys and her girlfriend are out of town until january so tori's our best bet."

"Okay..."

There was silence between them as Sans went back to reading his book. His eyes lights moved slowly as he read the words on the pages. He was so lazy reading that he used his magic to turn the pages. Rose couldn't but giggle slightly. Sans looked down at her amused.

"what?" He said with a lazy grin on his skull.

"You are such a lazy bones..." She said playfully. Sans chuckled,

"don't feel like turning the pages. my hands are _booked_..."

Rose rolled her eyes,

"Puns about books huh, well I'm drawing a _blank_."

Sans eye lights twinkled,

"can't help if they're _page perfect_."

"These jokes must take a lot of _spine_."

"that's a skeleton pun sweetheart. doesn't count."

"Oh really? Well I'll have know that there is a part of a book called the spine. Thank you very much." Rose stuck her nose in the air pretending to be snobby. Sans laughed pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"you are just too adorable, doll."

Rose giggled and nuzzled her face into his neck once again, placing a soft kiss to his neck vertebrae. Sans shuddered lightly and moved his skull aside to give her better access. Rose smirked against his bones and pressed soft misses up to the base of his skull. Her tongue drew out of her mouth and she ran it in between where his skull met his neck. Sans inhaled sharply, letting his book fall to the side. Rose ran her tongue down his neck before lightly clamping her teeth down, earning a strangled moan from him. Her hand snaked up his shirt and she ran a finger up to his ribs.

"mmm doll...that feels so good." he moaned lightly.

"Good." She said plainly. She suddenly moved up so she was on top of him, straddling his hips.

Sans gulped audibly and stared up at her with nervous eyes. The smirk on Rose's face was absolutely lewd to make matters worse, the right strap of her nightie fell off of her shoulders. Her breasts were pressed together giving him a perfect few of her cleavage.

"d-doll?"

"Shhh." She placed a finger to his teeth, silencing him. "Just let me do my thing..."

She lifted up his shirt revealing his ribcage and sternum. It was little off setting but his bones were much thicker than any humans. She found herself attracted to that. She didn't care that he was just a skeleton, to her he was a person just she was. She ran her hands up on both sides of his ribcage, leaning down to press her tongue to his sternum. Sans arched into her touch, tongue lolling out his mouth. Her hands grabbed the bottom set of his ribs and stroked them lightly making him groan in pleasure.

"oh doll..." he breathed. Rose chuckled and slide her body down, leaving a trail of soft kisses down his sternum and ribs. She got to the base of his spine and wrapped her hand around it making him arch into her touch once again.

"Oh~!" She cooed, "A little sensitive there, Bone boy?" She said in a husky tone. Sans chuckled,

"that part of my spine is super sensitive."

"Noted."

She hand began to rub up and down his spine in a jacking motion, making Sans cry out in pleasure. He covered his mouth with his hand but it was quickly moved away by Rose.

"I want to hear you sing for me, Baby." Rose said as she continued to rub his spine. A glowing blue bulge began to appear in his boxers, making Rose hum in approval. The hand that was rubbing his spine moved to the waistline of his boxers and pulled them down enough to let his cock spring free.

"Someone's happy to see me~" She sang. She slowly wrapped her right hand around his cock, feeling it twitch in her hand. Sans groaned, throwing his skull back.

His cock felt the same as his tongue. Like really firm jelly, but unlike his tongue it was warm. It was in the same shape of humans penis but smooth with the veins that a normal human had. It buzzed lightly from his magic. Curious on how it tasted, she flicked her tongue at the base of his head licking off the precum that had formed. Sans let out a very loud moan. Surprisingly it tasted like nothing. She shrugged and placed the head of his cock into her mouth, running her tongue around the head.

"oh fuck!" Sans said loudly, he propped himself up on his elbows to look at her. She smirked around his cock and took more of him into her mouth. She moved her head up slowly, her tongue licking along the base of his base and moved her mouth back down.

It was the most intense feeling Sans had ever felt in his life. Her mouth was so wet and warm it felt amazing...And her tongue...Oh stars her tongue. She had a tongue ring and he felt it as she dragged it across his dick. It added more to his pleasure. He moaned loudly as she bobbed her head up and down on his cock slowly. Her hand worked him, following her movements.

He had been so god damn pent up since he had eaten her out that night. Sometimes he debated on teleporting into her room and fucking her senseless. But she was a virgin and he wanted her first time to be special.

All thoughts were pushed aside as she took all of him in her throat. His hand gripped her hair, holding her in place. She gagged around his cock and pulled away gasping for breath. She hungrily took his cock in her mouth again, sucking it with fervour.

"fuck! 'm close!" he gasped out. His hands gripped the sides of her head and he thrust into her mouth at a fast pace. Rose placed her hands on his femurs to steady herself as he relentlessly fucked her mouth. After a few more thrusts he groaned loudly and came into her mouth. She eagerly swallowed all of his magical seed as it pumped into her mouth. After a few more lazy thrusts he let go of her head and she released his cock from her warm mouth, pressing a tender kiss to the base before it disappeared.

Sans slumped onto the bed completely spent.

"holy fuck baby doll...that was amazing..."

Rose laughed and placed a kiss on his forehead. She pulled the covers over their bodies snuggling up beside him.

"Good. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"for someone who has never been boned before, you sure are good at giving head." Sans chuckled. Rose smirked at him.

"Just because I've never had a dick in me, doesn't mean I've never given oral to anyone."

Sans laughed tiredly and pulled her close to him, he rested his chin on top of her head and his arms wrapped her torso. She nuzzled her face into his chest sighing in content.

"Hey Sans..." She said tiredly.

"yeah doll?"

"Thanks for saving my life."

Sans smiled and placed a pseudo kiss to her forehead.

"anything for you doll..."

A/N: A little more smut after a traumatic experience. Ah...life is good...


	7. No Business Like SOUL Business

A/N: Introducing a going to be a couple of Reoccurring OC's on this chapter. And we finally find out why Sans can't keep his hands off of Rose. This chapter has a lot of Soul , a little smut and some ooc Sans. Btw Sans is an ass man in this story sorry to all the titty babies out there.

* * *

Chapter 7: No Business like SOUL Business

Rose was awoken when her phone went off, buzzing against the wood of the her night table. She heard grunting beside her ear and an arm tighten around her waist. Reaching for her phone she pressed the answer icon on the touch screen.

"...Hello?" She answered tiredly. Her eyes blinking rapidly from the stinging of her allergies.

" _Good morning is this Ms. Elaina Bartlett?_ " A deep man's voice said through the phone.

"Yes this is _Rose_." She said with venom. She hated being called by her real name.

" _I am Detective Vasquez with the NEPD assigned to investigate the break in that happened at your workplace last night. First things first how are you doing?_ "

Rose was completely shocked.

"Well either than a little sore and shaken up. I'm okay..."

Sans shuffled beside her, bringing his skull closer to her head so he could hear what the man on the other line was saying.

" _I'm glad to hear that you are okay. But it still does not sugar coat about what happened to you, your co-worker and your monster friend. Now down to business. I actually need to conduct an interview with you hearing your side of the story, Ms. Bartlett._ "

"My side of the story? Have you not seen the security cameras!?" Rose yelled.

" _That's the problem, we don't have any security footage. The only thing we have is the culprits breaking into the building and Mr. Smith being assaulted and shot. The security footage was damaged or corrupted somehow. Would you mind if I came over to your apartment to conduct the interview?_ "

Rose sighed in defeat.

"Can you give me two hours?"

" _Of course Ms. Bartlett. I will be over in two hours. I will need to question the monster that called the police last night._ "

"Okay."

" _See you soon Ms. Bartlett._ "

With that Rose hung up and threw her phone on her night table, groaning in irritation. She ran a hand down her face closing her eyes.

"who was that doll?" Sans asked Rose. His voice was muddled with sleepiness that made it an octave deeper than normal. He cuddled closer to Rose, nuzzling his nasal ridge into her neck. Rose let out a small giggle.

"That was the detective from the police station. He's coming over in a couple of hours."

Sans growled, his voice rumbling against her neck causing a more than pleasant sensation to rip through the woman's body.

"don't they know that ya were attacked yesterday!? bastards can't keep to themselves."

Rose let out a small laugh. "what?"

Rose managed to shift herself around so she was facing him. His eye lights stared into her blue and green eyes. His sockets were narrowed slightly in concern. The dark circles were more prominent under his sockets. This worried Rose. Did he even sleep last night?

"I have to let them know what happened. I'm obligated to do it and frankly, I don't want those guys to get away with what they did and end up hurting someone else."

Sans kept the same expression on his face.

"you should tell them to leave you alone."

"Sans…"

"they have no reason to be here! those damn pigs are nothing but trouble!"

"Sans-"

"i almost lost ya yesterday and 'm not about to let them-,"

"Sans!"

Sans stared at Rose with wide sockets. He really took it far this time…

"Sans you can't expect me not to do anything. I'm not like you, I need to tell them what happened. I need to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Sans sighed in defeat, his eye sockets closing. He felt Rose's soft fingers caress his cheekbone, a gesture that was extremely calming.

"You know...you act like we're a couple…" Rose said with a hint of amusement in her voice. Sans opened his eyes to a smirking Rose. He chuckled.

"well i mean if hadn't noticed doll. 'm kinda attracted to ya…" His cheekbones dusted with a slight cyan blue hue. Rose raised a thin brow.

"Oh? And how exactly is a magical talking skeleton attracted to a human being?" Rose asked playfully, giving him a sultry look. Sans responded with a growl in his rib cage and the hand around her hip slipping down to grip her ass cheek.

"well for starters...all of this softness...yer skin...yer fat…yer hair..." He gave her ass a gentle smack. Rose responded with a moan biting her lip.

"and this ass...fuck this ass is so soft and plump. feels so nice against my bones."

Rose giggled and wiggled her ass slightly.

"So you're an 'ass man' I take it?" Rose teased. Sans growled and smacked her harder, squeezing it roughly.

"fuck yea." Another smack made the girl moan.

"Well if that's the case…"

Rose wiggled out his grip and slipped off of her standing in front of him her back turned giving him a perfect view of her bottom.

"Why don't I show you my _ass_ ests."

She heard Sans chuckle darkly and he shifted so he on his side with his skull was propped up on his arm. Rose smirked and bent over slightly, her short nightie riding up slightly to reveal her panties. A hand slid up her leg and gripped her right ass cheek hard. She could feel Sans hungry gaze stare at her rump and it made her panties wet. She gave her ass a smack before wiggling it slightly. She earned a moan from the skeleton on her bed. He shifted so he was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"come here baby. back that sweet ass up."

Rose complied and stepped backwards stopping when she felt his hands on her. His boney hands were all over her rump, kneading the soft flesh, separating her cheeks every so often. Rose was embarrassed to admit it but she loved it when men played with her rump. When she was with Jamie, he was never interested in her needs. The only sexual activity they participated in was her giving him a blow job once in a blue moon.

"holy shit…"

Rose chuckled.

"Like what you see?"

"'d like it even better if yer panties were off."

"Have at it then."

Rose let out a particularly loud moan as Sans ripped her underwear off her with a growl.

"stars yer so wet already. ya get off on this shit don't ya?"

Rose blushed as she looked back at him.

"About as much as you are." She teased.

"damn straight." He said and smacked her ass again.

Rose threw her head back and moaned. She cried out when felt Sans finger ghost over her slick pussy lips.

"look at that...so' wet for me. you like it when play with yer ass, doll? ya like it when i smack it?"

Rose bit her bottom lip and nodded. Sans gave her ass a particularly hard smack, causing it to sting where his hand was.

"use yer words, slut." He growled.

SMACK!

"Fuck yes!" Rose cried out.

SMACK!

"didn't catch ya doll."

SMACK!

"Yes! I love it when you play with my fat ass!"

Sans growled and forced Rose to turn around. He looked up at her with a dominating glare.

"here's what's gonna happen…" he forced Rose on her knees. Rose did without hesitation.

"yer gonna suck my cock until i cum all over that pretty face. yer gonna take my thick dick so far down that little throat that yer gonna choke and cough of cum for days."

Rose nodded but yelped when he grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked her back.

"words, slut."

"Yes…"

"yes what?"

"Yes sir."

Sans gave her a dark smirk and pulled his boxers down slightly to release his hard cock. It was already dripping with precum. Rose moved her head towards-

"HUMAN! SANS! TIME TO GET UP! LILLIAN IS ALREADY UP AND READY FOR THE DAY!" Papyrus yelled through the door. Lily must have let him in.

Rose slapped a hand to her forehead and groaned.

"Merde…" She cursed in French. "Come on Bonehead. Let's get going before we get cock blocked by someone else."

Sans laughed as he dematerialized his erection and fixed his boxers.

"tell pap 'll be right back gonna go home and grab some clothes."

Before Rose could say anything Sans had already vanished. After quickly dressing in a short sleeve, blue crop top that shoved her pierced naval and a pair of black skinny jeans that showed her ass off nicely. Rose knew her outfit would get a rise out of Sans and it was going to fun to tease him all day.

When Rose stepped out of her room she could smell the lovely smell of bacon and pancakes. Her mouth began to water and she made her way into the kitchen where Papyrus happily hummed in front of the stove flipping some pancakes. A plate of bacon was already placed on the table and four plates with silverware were set. Lily was sitting at the table glaring at Rose. Rose gulped audibly.

"Umm...hi?"

" _You don't think I didn't know what you were doing this morning!?_ " Lily angrily signed.

Rose stiffened.

"U-um w-what do y-you mean!?" Rose said panicking. Lily's glare deepened,

" _These walls are paper thin!_ _Next time you decide to get busy. Be a little quieter. And slow down with you know who. You two aren't even dating yet!_ " Lily signed furiously. Rose slumped in a chair and slammed her forehead onto the table.

"I know mom…" She whispered.

"somethin' smells good in here." Sans said as he walked into the kitchen. Lily shot him an angry glare. Which made even the usually calm and composed Sans to shiver. "um...did i say somethin' wrong." Lily was about to give him hell before Rose stopped in. God bless her soul...

"Hey Sans can I talk to you for a second in private."

"sure doll."

Rose pulled him into the living room, away from Papyrus so he wouldn't hear what they were saying. The woman let out a shaky breath, trying to gather up all of her courage.

"Sans...what are we?"

Sans gave her a confused look.

"what do you mean?"

"I mean are we a couple or just friends? Sans...I can't keep...I don't want...Oh god I can't do this…" Rose walked over to the couch and plopped onto it, burying her face in her hands. She took in a shaky breath not even looking up when Sans sat beside her. A hand rubbed her back in a soothing manner trying to comfort her.

"'m sorry, doll. i didn't mean to make ya feel so conflicted. i just thought that since you just got out of a relationship…"

Rose snapped her gaze towards him.

"W-what?"

Sans rubbed the back of skull nervously.

"w-well i thought that you w-wouldn't be interested in d-dating someone like me...i mean 'm not much to look at. b-but..."

"Sans." The way she said his name made his magic hum slightly. She was looking at him with such a soft and caring expression that it made his soul soar. "You think I wouldn't want to date you because you're a monster? Earlier I asked you why you're attracted to me, well I think I should tell you why I'm attracted to you." She smiled at him warmly and grabbed his hand lacing her fingers in his.

"Well first off. You super _punny_." Rose chuckled earning a grin from the skeleton, "You make me laugh all the time I'm with you. The way you show how you love Papyrus." Rose blushed deeply. " I like guys who aren't afraid to show how much they love and care about the people closest to them."

"doll...knock knock" Sans said with a big, stupid grin on his face.

Rose rolled her eyes but smiled giggling slightly. Sans chuckled and pressed his boney forehead against her warm fleshy one.

"Who's there?"

"ulna."

Of course.

"Ulna who?"

"ulna let you know that 'm great at dating. wanna find out?"

Rose gave him a twisted look but broke out in a series of high pitched giggles making Sans soul pulse with joy. Rose wiped away a tear that formed in her green eye and looked at the skeleton with a twinkle in her blue eye. Sans knew that look all too well, there was about to be pun coming out of that pretty mouth.

"So does that make you a master _dater_?"

"pfft! oh my god!" Sans broke out into a fit of laughter falling back onto the couch holding his large, non-existent gut. It was nice to see him so happy.

"I'm glad I could tickle your funny bone."

"oh man that was perfect! and i ain't telling a fibula."

"Tibia honest I thought you were smooth with your approach."

"well that took a ton of courage to ask you."

"A skele-ton?"

Sans chuckled and pressed his teeth to her cheek, making her blush again.

"you got that right, doll. so pick you up tomorrow at six?"

Rose smiled and squeezed his hand gently.

"It's a date."

~~~~oOo~~~~

Detective Vasquez was by no means a small man. He was almost as tall as Papyrus but he was freaking ripped. His muscles bulged under his grey sweater vest and white dress shirt. Rose blushed as she looked him over and Sans was not happy in the slightest. He felt an emotion build within him he had never felt before.

Jealousy.

The three of them were sitting at the table while Papyrus took Lily outside for walk in her wheelchair since it was a bit warmer.

"Alright Ms. Bartlett and Mr. Snowdin. I'm going to set up this recorder to record our interview. This is confidential evidence and will only be heard by myself and my colleagues."

Rose and Sans nodded, although Sans wasn't too happy. Vasquez placed the recorder onto the table and slipped a blank tape into it pressing the record button.

"This is Chief Detective Vasquez with the NEPD investigating the attempted murder of Mr. Henry Jackson Smith and assault of Ms Elaina Rosalie Bartlett and Mr Sans G Snowdin. As well as the Break-in at Medivac Industries. I am here with Ms. Bartlett and Mr Snowdin. Now Ms Bartlett can you explain to me what exactly happened from your point of view?"

Rose cleared her throat and placed her hands on the table folding them together.

"W-Well it happened around 11:30 last night. Henry was on his final rounds for the night and I was talking to him on the security radio when those men broke in. They..." Rose found herself chocking on her words but calmed down when she felt Sans hand pat her knee in comfort. "T-They shot Henry and came after me in the lobby. I ran into the labs in the west wing and hid in a closet. That's when I called Sans and he called the police, and that's when he saved me."

"Did you use magic Mr Snowdin?" Vasquez asked looking at Sans with a stern expression. Rose stared at him with wide eyes but Sans was completely unfazed.

"i don't see what that has to do with anything?"

"Mr. Snowdin. If you used magic against the perpetrators and they decide to counter you in court. I can't protect you. Magic is illegal to use against other monsters humans unless it is healing magic. One of the suspects has a gunshot wound and he keeps claiming that someone used magic."

"Sans did not use magic, Detective. No one did. I made sure Sans didn't use magic. So leave him alone." Rose glared at the detective. Vasquez sighed.

"Ms. Bartlett-"

"I have a name you know."

"Elaina-,"

" _ **Rose**_." Rose hissed. "NEVER call me by the name my so called _father_ gave me. Listen I know your kind, thinking that you can protect monsters, but anytime they use magic to defend themselves against people who are trying to kill them...you guys arrest the monster-,"

"rose." Sans said in a stern tone. Rose looked over to him and saw his eye lights have dimmed to the point of leaving his eye sockets devoid of lights. Rose sighed and decided not to talk anymore.

"Are you done _Rose_?" Vasquez said with a hint of venom in his voice. "I am not going to arrest your friend. I just want to make sure that these men are brought to justice. And let me tell you something my wife happens to be a monster so I have nothing against you Mr. Snowdin. I want to make sure that you and Rose are safe. I'm sorry if I came off hostile I wasn't intending to be."

Rose relaxed considerably. Well it was a huge relief that Vasquez didn't want to hurt her friends. No her family.

"I'm glad you don't want to hurt _my_ family." She said with a smile. Sans snapped his gaze towards her his eye sockets wide and eyelights bright. Did she just call him and Papyrus her family?

Vasquez returned the smile.

"Don't worry Rose. I intend to make sure that these men are put to justice.." Vasquez turned off the tape recorder and put it into his coat pocket. "You two take care of yourself now. Thank you for all your information I will be in touch with you in the future."

Rose led Vasquez to the door and she shook his hand. He nodded his head and walked out of the door and into the hallway. Rose gently shut the door behind him and locked it tightly leaning against it pinching the bridge of her nose.

"you okay, doll?" Sans asked her, standing in front of her with his hands buried in his hoodies' pockets. Rose let her hand fall beside her and she sighed,

"That was more exhausting than I wanted it to be. I wished he would have given me a day to recover so I wouldn't be so snappy or shaky." She admitted.

"is yer name really elaina?" Sans asked. Rose immediately stiffened she gave Sans a hurt look that made his soul ache.

"Yeah...Technically Elaina is my legal first name. But I prefer to be called Rosalie or Rose. I'm in the process of getting my name legally changed to just Rose."

"what made you...want to do that?"

Rose said nothing and hugged herself, a visible shudder running through her body.

"My father...or so he calls himself is a perfectionist...When I was born with heterochromia he was not happy."

"heterochromia?"

"Yeah that's what the term is for my eyes. It's a genetic defect where someone's eyes are two different colours. Anyway my dad didn't want anything to do with me and put me up for the adoption list without my mother's consent. When my mom found I was ready to be adopted out she immediately acted and was able to get full custody of me. Apparently she had been told by my father that there was a complication and I didn't make it. My mom found out I was alive when a nurse came to get her to sign adoption papers and my mom ended up telling her that she never agreed.

Apparently Roth, my father's name, was arrested for fraud and some other charge I couldn't remember. But because he was a public official he got out and deported my mom and I to the states. She was living in Canada at the time where she had met my da-Roth..." Rose didn't even cry. She could never cry over the man that was supposed to be her father. Someone who was supposed to love her unconditionally.

"oh doll..."

Sans held his arms out to her and Rose closed the space between them accepting his hug. Her arms wrapped around his ribcage, her face buried in the fur of his hoodie. Sans gently stroked her back, closing his eye sockets.

"I don't want to sound like a mean person. But do you think that you and Paps could leave my mom and I by ourselves. I kind of want to spend the day with my mom...I'll still pay Paps for the day."

Sans chuckled.

"don't worry about payin' paps. i got a job interview today anyway and paps has been wanting to hang out with frisk anyway. and don't ever think yer a mean person, doll. if anything ya are the kindest person me and paps have ever met."

He pulled away from Rose, smiling at her blushing face. She really was one of the prettiest humans he had ever met. He wanted nothing more than to kiss those soft lips but he wanted to do this properly. He couldn't understand why he wanted to claim her so bad. Never in his life had he ever been pent up. He's a skeleton for stars sake! Sure he had his lonely nights that he pleasured himself and he had a fling once in a while. But too actually sexually and emotionally desire someone as much as he desired Rose...Maybe it was time for him to talk to Toriel about this. Besides he needs to tell her about what happened with Rose last night. How she was able to summon magic from her SOUL.

"alright doll. 'm gonna go and get paps and we'll be outta yer hair. no bones about it."

Rose giggled lightly making Sans blush slightly.

"Thanks Bonehead. I'll see you tomorrow for our date." Rose said giving him a light peck on his right cheekbone.

'doll ya are gonna be the death of me...' he thought as his entire skull turned blue.

~~~~oOo~~~~

Sans sat with Toriel on their back porch watching Frisk and Papyrus run around. It had snowed the night of the attack and covered the ground in enough snow to make it a snow day at Frisk's school. So what better way to celebrate a snow day then with an old fashioned snowball fight! He laughed as Frisk managed to throw a snowball write square in between Papyrus' eye sockets. The tall skeleton dramatically faked getting hurt and collapsed on the snow covered ground. His orange coat and beige slacks getting covered in snow.

"OH NO! THE POWERFUL AND MIGHTY FRISK HAS DOWNED THE GREAT PAPYRUS! TELL MY BROTHER THAT...I...LOVE...HIM! BLEH!" Papyrus said before faking his mighty death.

Sans did not find that funny one bit. Images of his brother dying by the hands of Frisk raced through his head. The scarf on the ground flowing in the wind covered in dust still haunted his nightmares. His magic flared causing his left eye to burn with its blue and yellow magical flames. He felt a warm paw gently fall on his shoulder.

"They are just playing, My Friend. It's nothing serious please calm down." Toriel's gentle voice soothed Sans and he felt himself calm down.

"i know tori...i know... He breathed closing his eye sockets.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked him, sounding hopeful. Sans said nothing indicating that he didn't want to tell her. Toriel sighed and lifted her paw from his shoulder and held onto her large mug filled with golden flower tea. "You know Sans you can't keep things bottled up forever. I hope one day you will be able to tell me what's wrong."

Sans chuckled.

"sorry tori. 'm not one to tell people about my feeling you know that," He leaned back in his chair further.

"Sans when was the last time you actually a good night sleep?"

Sans shrugged. Truth is, he didn't even know. He didn't get an hour of sleep the night prior. He was so on edge, afraid that someone would come and hurt his Doll.

"hey tori there is somethin' i did want to talk about.."

Toriel's ears twitched in excitement, making Sans laugh lightly. He always found it cute when she did that, especially when she blushes after.

"I'm all ears." The goat monster joked.

"it's uh...kind of a personal question..." Sans rubbed the back of his skull. Which Toriel had found out it was a nervous habit of his.

"You can tell me anything. You know that."

Sans sighed.

"you remember that girl whose mother was beside the kid at the hospital?"

"Ah yes. Rosalie! She is such a sweet child. One of the kindest souls I have ever met."

"yeah well...we've been kinda...hangin' out a lot...lately..."

Toriel looked at him with a blank expression. She could feel his soul brighten as he talked about Rose. Something she was all too familiar with.

"i just like being around her. she's funny. oh stars is she ever funny! one time i was at her apartment and she kept telling papyrus about 'up dog' and finally papyrus said 'what is up dog?' oh my god the look on his face! and doll was almost on the floor laughing so hard!" Sans laughed, grinning widely that his skull would split if he smiled anymore. "oh man! i wish i would have thought of that joke! ya should have been there tori..." Cyan blue dusted his cheekbones. "you know she's...the most beautiful and kind human i have ever met. she makes my soul sing when 'm around her. my soul wants nothing more than to be with her like i was meant to..." Sans stopped mid-sentence as he saw Toriel cover her mouth with her hands. Her purple eyes sparkling with joy.

"Sans! Do you know that this means!?" She said with excitement. Sans shook his skull no. "Sans you have met your soul mate!" Toriel stood up and pulled the short skeleton into a crushing hug. Sans wheezed and laughed nervously as he was pressed into the ex-queen's bosom.

"um tori...kinda crushin' me here..." Sans wheezed out. Toriel immediately let him go watching as he fell on his behind. He grunted as he stood up, feeling a few vertebrae popping into place.

"I'm sorry. But I just can't believe it! I am so happy that you found your soul mate Sans! This is wonderful news."

"there is something else tori."

"Oh?"

"tori...she summoned magic."

Toriel's smile immediately fell and look of dread spread across her features. She felt as if her soul had stopped entirely.

"Sans...are you sure?"

"yeah i seen it with my own eye sockets."

Toriel said nothing else for a few minutes. Taking in the whole situation. It was great he found his soul mate but the fact that the human was able to summon magic...was disconcerting.

"Sans you need to keep a close eye on her. Human's who can summon magic are dangerous and-,"

"tori her soul is kindness and patience. i don't think she is going to go around hurting people with a shield..."

"She summoned a shield?" Toriel asked voice cracking slightly. Sans nodded and Toriel let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh thank the stars..."

"what?"

Toriel smiled at him.

"From what I understood from the war, human's who have kindness in their soul are the protectors of people they care about. Human mages with green souls were able to summon shields and were the healers in human society." Toriel sat back down in her chair. "And did you say she has two traits?"

"yeah. aqua blue of patience."

"A good combination. Sometimes humans who have combination souls have two or more traits that counteract each other. But she has two traits that work well together. With a little practice when you two bond with each, her magic will be very stable."

"woah, woah hold on there, tori. i never said anythin' about bondin' with her..." Sweat began to run down the skeleton's skull. Toriel chuckled.

"Well I assumed since you two are soul mates-,"

"are you even sure she is?" Sans said with a hint of anger in his deep voice. Toriel smiled at him all-knowingly.

"Have you even seen her soul?"

Sans nodded.

"And was there a white ring around it?"

Sans nodded again.

"That indicates the colour of the soul they will potentially bond with. It only occurs in humans not monsters. Since monsters pretty much know who their soul mates are, that is if the significant other is a monster, they usually bond pretty fast. But human's have not bonded souls for thousands of years. I'm sure that Rosalie can feel it too, but not as strong as you can. Since we are mostly made of magic we can sense when our mate is near. That is what you are doing Sans. You soul is pursuing her soul, it wants to desperately bond with her soul and complete that connection."

"so what's up with the ring then?" Sans asked sitting back down in his chair, peeking a glance towards Frisk and Papyrus. Who were now making snowmen.

"It's a seal. Since human souls are easier to detect it kind of deflects other monsters and humans to see her souls. You need to get close to the human to know what her soul traits are."

"so that's why i was unable to read her soul...it was that seal." 'and that's why lily was never able to read her daughters soul...'

"Yes essentially. When that seal is broken, monsters will be able to see what her souls traits are without having to extract it in a confrontation. Once you bond with her, that seal will be broken."

Sans was silent for a few moments taking in all the information that Toriel just told him. His mouth slowly turned into a huge smile and he looked up to the goat monster who was staring down at him with a gentle smile on her face.

"thanks tori...i feel a lot better now."

Toriel pulled the skeleton into a hug and patted his back gently.

"Of course my friend. _Tibia_ honest that took a long time for you to open up to me."

"ya _goat_ a real talent for bringin' out the best in people tori."

"SANS!" Papyrus screamed in disdain. Sans chuckled and shook his skull as he saw Papyrus tap a foot into the snow with his gloved hands on his hips.

"sorry bro. didn't mean to _rattle_ ya."

Papyrus gently flung a snowball at Sans hitting him in the face. Sans laughed and cleaned the snow off of his face, burying his hands in his pockets. "welp...better get the since it's gettin' pretty late, 'll talk to ya later."

After a another series of goodbyes and hugs, Sans and Papyrus made their way to the bus stop. Ignoring all the glances and glares from the humans waiting with them Sans couldn't help but feel joy fill his soul. For the first time since he came to the surface he actually felt something he hadn't since his childhood.

HOPE.

It manifested in his soul and he felt the words echo through his skull.

* _Knowing you found your soul mate has filled you with HOPE._

Sans quickly CHECKED his own stats before Papyrus would notice...

Sans The Skeleton

AK 1

DF 1

 _Filled with HOPE and love. Not LOVE._

...

...

...

...

HP

5/5

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shitty ending. But I kind of feel that since Sans is starting to become happier his HOPE would increase. And the more HOPE a monster has, the more HP that would have. At least in my eyes that's how I see it. Plot will move forward in a couple of chapters. There is going to be an pretty important character that is going to make an appearance soon...Another quick message...I'm Canadian so if you see words like color as colour thats just the way we spell it. and thats the way my spellchecker corrects it T.T


	8. Despair

A/N: This is going to be a dark chapter. Just warning you.

Chapter 8: Despair

A week went by since Rose had agreed to go on a date with Sans. But they never went on their date, because Lily had taken a turn for the worst. On the day of their date, Lily had fallen and hit her head when Rose wasn't looking. Lily had fallen on the glass coffee table and shattered it, hitting her temple against the metal frame. Rose had a complete freak out and tried to call an ambulance but Lily refused. Rose had to lie to Sans about why their date had to be cancelled but he completely understood. Rose had a feeling he knew it was something to do with Lily.

The next day...Lily was completely incoherent and was having 'accidents' the whole day. Rose feared that Lily may have had some serious brain damage. It went on for a few days until Lily fell asleep in her chair and never woke up. Rose gave up and called an ambulance to take her mother back to the hospital.

Rose paced around in the waiting room waiting for any word from the doctors who were examining her. She called Toriel to tell her what was going on, and she was coming to the hospital with Sans and Papyrus. Lily's twin sister Monty had already arrived at the hospital and was sitting watching Rose pace.

"Rose come on you think Lily would want you pacing like this?" Monty said to her niece. Rose looked over to Monty and gave her blank look before sighing and sitting across from her. Rose had not said a word since she arrived at the hospital. She was too upset to say anything thank god Monty was there to speak to the doctors and nurses.

Monty wasn't showing any signs of being upset but Rose knew deep down Monty was incredibly upset. Lily was her twin sister after all and even though they had their fights they were still pretty close. Monty was a lot different from Lily...While Lily had brown hair Monty was a dirty blonde woman. She was slightly taller and a lot thinner than Lily or Rose. One major difference between Monty and Lily...Monty was tough and wasn't afraid to stand up to anyone. While Lily was more reserved but she was a lot more persistent than Monty.

Rose kind envied her mom and her aunt. Deep down she wished she had a sibling that she could talk too. Papyrus was kind of brotherly towards her but still to have someone to grow up with. Rose had no one. Sure she had a few friends but she was kind of an outcast. She still kind of talked to Amelia but ever since Jamie left, Amelia had stopped communicating with her. Amelia was Jamie's sister after all.

"Hey Rose..." Monty's voice made Rose look up from the floor and stare at the blonde haired woman. "I know you blame yourself for what happened-,"

"I should have been watching her." Rose interrupted, her soft voice hoarse from all the crying she had done.

"Rose...You couldn't have known she was going to try and get up by herself. Lily is so stubborn and you know that..."

Rose sighed deeply and rubbed her hands together.

"I know..."

"Rosalie!" Toriel's voice cut through the crowd of hospital staff and patients.

"Tori!" Rose got up from her seat and ran to the goat woman and was enveloped in a crushing hug.

"We came as we could! Oh child I am so sorry for what happened..." Toriel pressed a kiss to the top of Rose's head, which made Rose burst into tears once again. She buried her face into Toriel's bosom and sobbed violently. When Sans and Papyrus came up beside Toriel she shook her head and shooed them away to let Rose cry.

"Well, well Mr. Snowdin I never thought I would see you here." Monty said slightly amused. Sans froze and looked over to the tall woman who was now standing up, with her arms crossed over her lab coat.

"oh hey boss. fancy meetin' you here." Sans said, shoving his hand into his jacket's pockets.

"Under unfortunate circumstances."

"ya know lily?" Sans raised a brow bones. Monty chuckled and smiled at the skeleton.

"If you couldn't tell Lily is my twin sister."

Sans froze and looked at Monty with a dumb look on his face. He tried to think of something witty to retort with.

"well all ya humans look so much alike it hard to tell who is who."

Monty laughed lightly.

"I suppose you are right, you monsters are so different from each other. It's easy to tell you all apart."

Sans just gave her lazy smile before jumping slightly as he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Rose with a said smile on her face. His arms moved on their own and he pulled her into a hug. Her arms immediately went around his rib cage and she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"'m sorry, doll." he whispered to her. Rose took in a deep breath.

"I know..."

"Rosalie..." Papyrus' sad tone made the woman's heart break. "Is Lillian going to be alright?"

Rose pushed herself away from Sans gently and looked over to the tall skeleton. His hands were nervously running over each other, indicating he was upset.

"I...I don't know." She said with a shaky voice. "W-We haven't heard anything in a few hours, Pap. We just have to be patient."

"Rose, I'm going to get something to eat. And you need to eat too you haven't eaten in two days." Monty said as she grabbed her gold purse and slung it over her shoulder. She brushed off her black skirt under lab coat.

"I'm not hungry..."

Monty sighed.

"Chicken gyro it is then. With extra tzatziki I presume?"

Rose slouched in defeat.

"Can you get the chicken extra crispy?" Rose asked. Monty smiled and nodded.

"Call me if the doctors come any time soon."

Rose nodded and watched at her aunt walked towards the cafeteria. The clicking of her heels disappearing after a few minutes.

"Come my child. Sit down for a bit and tell us what happened."

Rose relayed what had happened earlier that day. Papyrus was audibly upset...He actually blamed himself for not being there to help Lily. Sans even had a hard time to calm the tall skeleton down. He gave Rose a pleading look and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Papyrus." Rose's stern but calm voice made the skeleton stop and look at her. "Even if you were there mom would have tried to stand on her own. She is the most stubborn person you will ever meet, I guess that's just her _perseverance_ coming out."

"BUT THIS WORLD IS NOT READY SUCH A KIND PERSON TO FALL DOWN! LILY STILL HAS A LONG LIFE TO LIVE!" Papyrus said loudly.

Rose stiffened.

"Um...Pap you know was dying already right?"

"W-What?"

"You didn't know? I thought Sans told you."

Rose looked at Sans who was sweating profusely. Rose narrowed her eyes at him and stood up.

"Tori can you tell Papyrus what made mom sick. I'm going to have a chat with Sans." Rose grabbed his arm and led him out to the garden area, ignoring the cold weather.

"What the hell Sans!?"

"listen doll i have a reason for not telling pap that lily was dyin'."

"It better be a damn good reason!"

Sans growled at Rose, his eye lights disappearing.

"you have no idea how hard it is to keep pap happy all the damn time! he's all i have left in this miserable planet! if i told him that lily was dyin' he would be-,"

"As upset as he is now?" Rose interrupted. Sans huffed and looked away from her. "Sans." Her soft voice called to him but he refused to look at her. Rose raised a hand and placed in on his cheekbone turning his skull to look at her. He immediately regretted yelling at her as he saw the hurt and sadness in her blue and green eyes.

"Papyrus is an adult. You can't hide him from the world you know. Does he not know human's live short lives?"

Sans said nothing.

"I know how hard it is to keep everyone you love happy. Believe me, I tried to do it for my mom. Raising a kid alone...that's got to be the hardest thing you can do in your life. I know you raised Pap and look how he turned out." Rose looked through and at Papyrus who was now looking better as Toriel explained some things to him. Rose smiled and looked back at Sans.

"He turned out alright. And he's not the only person you have left." Sans eye lights returned and looked deep into her eyes.

"Because you have me." Rose said as she rubbed his cheekbone with her thumb. Sans leaned into her touch lightly, enjoying the warmth of her hand against the cold. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned into her. His teeth were inches away from her lips-

"Rosalie. The doctor wants to see you." Toriel's voice made the two pull away from each other. They both blushed and hurried inside.

"Please sit down." Dr. Yen said as she sat across from the group. Rose's hand was clasped in Sans' boney one for comfort. Monty had also returned and was sitting on the other side of Rose. Her hand was in Rose's other hand.

"I'm going to be straight with you all. We tried everything to improve Lily's condition but she has fallen into a coma. She has minimal brain activity and is most likely not going to get better. We have her on a full respirator because she can no longer breath on her own."

"So your saying my sister is basically only alive because she on life support?" Monty said, her voice shaking. Tears began streaming down the woman's face.

"Yes. We have determined that Lily's cancer has spread to her brain at an aggressive pace. The best thing we can do for her, is too let her pass peacefully."

Rose's entire world stopped as she heard those words. They echoed in her head over and over again. She didn't even realize she was squeezing Sans hand until he squeezed back gently.

"Rose...Lily has made you POA so the decision is up to you."

Rose said nothing and just stared at the floor, wide eyed. The world around her didn't exist anymore. She was surrounded by complete darkness with nothing but dread within her soul.

"Ms. Bartlett?"

Rose snapped out of her trance and looked up at Dr. Yen.

"W-what?"

"I said the decision on Lily's state is up to you, since you are the POA."

Rose thought for a moment before looking over to Monty. Monty nodded.

"C-Can you give us three days to decide on what to do."

"Yes of course. Go home and think about it-,"

"Can I see her?" Rose asked.

Dr. Yen nodded and motioned for Rose and Monty to follow her. As soon as the they were out of sight, Toriel let out a shaky breath.

"That is...such a horrible thing." She said, slouching back in her chair. The goat monster closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath.

"I can't believe that Lillian is falling down..." Papyrus said sadly.

"i know pap. but think about how rose feels. she may be yer fried but lily is rose's mom."

Papyrus thought for a moment.

"THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE THE BEST SUPPORTIVE FRIEND I CAN BE! ROSALIE WILL NOT BE ALONE IN THIS! SHE WILL HAVE A FRIEND AS GREAT AS MYSELF TO HELP HER THROUGH THIS DARK TIME!" There was the Great Papyrus Sans knew and loved. He gave his brother an endearing smile.

"sure thing pap. doll's lucky to have a friend as cool as you are."

Toriel and Sans chuckled as Papyrus Nyeh'd proudly striking a pose.

"Papyrus do you mind if I talk to Sans in private for a second?"

"SURE THING LADY ASGORE! I SHALL GO TO THE CAFETERIA AND GRAB US ALL DRINKS! NYEH HEH HEH!"

With that Papyrus ran down the hallway and disappeared.

"what's up tori?"

"I just want you to tell you how proud I am of you and Papyrus of being so supportive and caring towards Rosalie. Especially you."

Sans chuckled,

"she's my soul mate tori. i kinda feel i have to be like that to her. besides lily made me promise to be there for her and protect her."

Toriel smiled at him,

"That sounds familiar..."

Before anymore words were said, Monty and Rose came back to the waiting room. Both of them were sniffling and leaning into to each other for emotional support.

"Hey guys, where's Pap?" Rose asked Toriel and Sans.

"Papyrus went to the cafeteria to get us something to drink. How's Lillian?"

Rose shrugged.

"She's...not good. They got her hooked up to every machine possible right now." Monty said before Rose could. "You all should go home. I'm going to spend the night here to make sure everything is alright-,"

"No-," Rose tried to interrupt.

"Mr. Snowdin can you make sure that my niece goes home and eats that gyro I paid a lot of money for. And make sure she gets a goodnights sleep."

Sans gave her a mock salute.

"sure thing boss."

Rose grumbled incoherently.

"Wait why did you call her boss?"

~~~~oOo~~~~

Sans relayed the information about his new job as a security guard at Medivac, as his brother drive them to their apartment in the slums of Ebott. Since Henry was forced to retire early since he was now wheelchair bound, his job had to be replaced. And Sans just so happened to apply to the MJAP (Monster Job Assistance Program) that Lily had told him about.

And in turn Rose explained how Lily and Monty had opened Medivac when Rose was just five years old. She explained how Lily had a PhD in both Medicine and Microbiology while Monty had a PhD in physics and chemistry. It seemed like Rose's entire family was a scientist of some sort.

"Sans I never realized you and Pap lived in such a shitty part of Ebott..." Rose said as Papyrus drove them through the slums of Ebott city. Strip clubs and '420' stores were almost side by side on the streets. It was starting to get dark so the working girls were starting to pour onto the streets. Sans and Papyrus were going to spend the next three days close to Rose so they were going to spend that time at her apartment. They needed to gather some clothes and necessities for the 'sleepover' as Papyrus called it.

"yeah...when you constantly get fired from yer jobs this is all ya can afford."

"YES BUT SINCE SANS HAS GOTTEN A BETTER JOB NOW, WE CAN MOVE OUT OF THIS HORRIBLE PLACE!" Papyrus said with hope. Rose couldn't help but chuckle at Papyrus' excitement.

They pulled up to run down apartment complex with broken windows and cracked brick.

"well home sweet home..." Sans said with distaste. Rose stared up at the apartment in shock. How could the two brothers live in such a shithole?

The inside looked just as bad as the outside. The walls were stained from water leaking from the roof, the dry wall cracked. Windows were cracked and the carpet smelled lime sour milk.

"How can you guys live in this place?"

"well we've lived here for a year. so you tell me?"

Rose could tell that he was embarrassed and little offended at what she had said.

"Shit I'm sorry Sans. I'm just a little shocked...I kind of feel bad that you guys are forced to live in such horrid conditions..."

Sans just shrugged.

"we make do with what we got, sweetheart."

After quickly grabbing their suitcases they began to walk out the door when a strong knock was heard.

"Hey open up freaks! Move your damn car!"

Rose froze, she knew that voice anywhere. Sans angrily threw down his suitcase and made a move towards the door before Rose stopped him.

"I'll handle this." She said coldly.

As she opened the door she was greeted with a gasp.

"R-Rose!?"

"Hello...Jamie."

Jamie took a step back and almost hit the wall behind him.

"W-What are you doing here!?" The tall man asked her with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I was about to ask you the same thing?"

"I...uh...moved here with my new fiancé...you after we-,"

"You mean after you hit me in the face, broke my heart and left me without even saying goodbye?" Rose said coldly. Sans couldn't help but smirk, seeing his girl treat that asshole like that was actually a major turn on.

"Listen I'm really sorry for what I did."

Rose let out a dry laugh.

"Bullshit!" Rose took a step forward and pointed a finger at him. "You should have thought of that when you stuck your small ass dick in another woman. I have a lot of patience Jamie and I know now that just what made you take advantage of me!"

"Listen Rose. I've changed! I know what I did was wrong but I just didn't love you anymore!"

That should have hurt Rose hearing that but it didn't.

"Feelings mutual then. Because I found someone who treats me better than you ever did. Someone who understands me and doesn't try to rape me in my sleep!"

" _ **WHAT?**_ " Sans dark voice interrupted them. Suddenly Jamie's soul was pulled from his chest and he was flung against the wall. Sans stepped out of the apartment, his left eye blazing with yellow and cyan blue flames.

"What the fuck!" Jamie yelled.

" **shut yer fuckin' mouth!** " Sans spat, he flung Jamie against the wall again.

"Sans! Stop!" Rose yelled and tried to pull his arm to make him stop.

" **why should i!? this asshole hurt you!** "

"He did but you don't need to hurt him! **"**

Sans hesitated for a second and pulled Jamie towards him so the tall man was at his level. Sans glared daggers into Jamie's brown eyes.

" **you. ever. come. near. my. girl. again...or. 'll. kill. ya.** "

With that he released Jamie and watched as the man scrambled away, running down the hallway.

"Sans-,"

"pap get yer things. we're leavin'."

"Sans please-,"

"doll. can we please just leave?"

Rose took the hint and followed him to the car.

~~~~oOo~~~~

"why didn't ya tell me that he tried to do that?" Sans said as he and Rose cuddled on the couch watching some Bill Nye. Sans was sprawled across with Rose half lying on top of him, her head resting on his sternum and his arm around her. His hand resting just above her rump. Rose shrugged.

"Because he wasn't successful...That's the reason why he hit me. Because I wouldn't put out for him."

Sans snarled.

"no man should ever do that to a woman. especially you."

Rose chuckled,

"You act like you own me or something."

Sans' hand traveled down slightly and he gently squeezed her rump.

"you have no idea, doll."

Rose chuckled and snuggled closer to Sans. She could almost forget about the hard decision she would have to make. Her smile turned into a frown that she hid from Sans. Whether she liked it or not...It was time to her let her mother go...

Rose closed her eyes, a few stray tears falling from her tired eyes.

* * *

A/N: I know this is a shorter chapter but I've been going back into depression again lately. This chapter is actually based on something that happened to me in real life. My grandpa had lung cancer in real life that spread through his body. He actually fell and cracked his on his fireplace. A few days later he went into a coma and just never came out of it.

Anyway off the subject I now have a Tumblr! I will be posting random shit and some story related stuff. And my Tumblr is nsfw just forewarning all y'all! Thanks!


	9. Letting Go

A/N: Another dark chapter but with a semi-happy ending to it. I rewrote this chapter because I was not happy with the original one. I decided to change the plot of this story. So these first few chapter will now be known as Act 1: Meeting and Despair...

Chapter 9: Letting Go

The Next morning Rose had awoken in her bed by herself. The night before she had fallen sleep on the couch next to Sans. During the night he must have moved her to her bed and slept beside her because the sheets were ruffled on the side. Suddenly she heard her shower turn on in her bathroom which made a smile appear on her face. She through her covers off of herself and went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Sans? Is that you?" She asked through the door.

"sure is doll. be out in a few-,"

"Do you mind if I join you?"

She giggled as she heard Sans speak garbled up words before clearing his "throat".

"u-uh i-if y-ya w-want to..." He said quietly. Rose smiled to herself and opened the door walking in.

She saw Sans clothes scattered everywhere, a bottle of ketchup on the counter top, and her medicine cabinet was opened. The bottle of ibuprofen was opened and set on the counter.

"Are you okay, Sans? You took one of my migraine pills." She asked him as she put the bottle away.

"just a little headache, 's all."

Rose just shrugged and lowered the shoulder straps of her night slip and allowed it to fall to the floor. Leaving her only in her black and pink thong.

"h-holy shit!"

Rose turned around and saw Sans poking out of the shower, his eye lights running up and down her body. It made Rose feel...powerful. How she could make him stop what he was doing just to look at her. How she could have such power over him. She never felt more wanted in her whole life.

"Like what you see, Bone Boy?" She asked in sultry tone, hooking her thumbs through the straps of her panties. She gave him a sexy smirk as she slowly wiggled out of her panties. Sans watched as they fell to the floor and watched as she stepped out them. He broke out of his trance and smirked as he held a hand out to her inviting her into the shower.

During the shower Sans wouldn't allow Rose to wash herself. He took her loofa and rubbed some soap into it. He slowly scrubbed each part of her body, admiring her soft curves and her slightly plump figure. She had gained a little weight since Lily had moved in. Her once flat stomach now had a little more meat than usual. Her rump was a little more jiggly now but Sans didn't complain. It just meant she had more softness he could admire.

"You know it's funny..." Rose said as she rung the shampoo out of her brown locks. Sans hummed as he pressed himself up against her back, trailing small kisses from the back of her neck to her right shoulder. "We barely know anything about each other and yet we act like we're a couple."

Sans stopped at the crook of her neck again, he teeth just barely grazing the skin. "what do ya wanna know?" he said going back to kissing her neck. Rose stifled a moan as his boney lips touched the most sensitive spot on her neck.

"You know you are making this REALLY hard to be serious here!" She protested. Sans chuckled but didn't stop his assault on her skin.

"then don't." He murmured. Rose sighed in defeat.

"I don't even know how old you are or what your favorite color is. I don't even know if you have any parents or where you grew up. Sans...I basically don't know a thing about you."

Sans sighed against her skin.

"it's better that way."

Rose turned around to face him, watching as his eye sockets became dark. She ran a finger across his forehead and down his cheekbone stopping until it reached his sternum. She pressed her hand flat against it.

"Sans please...I really want to know about you. I want to know the person I'm going to be close with."

Sans growled and reached behind Rose, turning the water off. He angrily grabbed his towel and stepped out of the shower stomping out of the bathroom. Rose jumped as the bathroom door slammed shut.

'Did I say something wrong?' Rose thought sadly as she shivered. She stepped out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around her body and one wrapped up in her hair. She saw Sans sitting on the edge of her bed dressed only in his usual white shirt, his skull hanging down in sadness. His hands were in fists grabbing her sheets.

"Sans?" Rose asked as she slowly walked towards him.

"'m not a person..." He said, his voice sounding broken. It made Rose's already hurting heart hurt slightly more. She walked over to his side of the and sat beside him.

"Of course you are. I don't care if you are a monster...To me you are not different than a human."

Sans said nothing still looking at the floor.

"Did I say something wrong? If I pushed you-,"

"ya didn't push me...it's just..." Sans sighed and looked up at Rose. He looked so hurt and lost. "'m not used to you know...this." He circled his hand around to emphasize his point. "no one's ever took the time to want to know me..."

"You're scared...aren't you?"

Sans nodded.

"'m scared if i get close to ya...'m gonna lose you. and i really, really don't wanna lose you..."

"Oh Sans..." Rose scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."

'if only ya really knew, doll.'

In his mind Sans knew all of this was going to disappear. His soul mate, his life on the surface, his friends. All of it was going to disappear when the kid got bored. He looked down at the young woman resting her head on his boney shoulder. No...he was done sulking about what could happen. He needed to focus on the what was happening now.

It was time to finally confront Frisk about when he was going to reset next. So that way he could enjoy what time he had with Rose.

"yer right doll...i guess all of what's happenin' is kinda got me a little 'bone tired'."

Rose giggled and looked up at him with a small blush on her cheeks. Sans chuckled and lifted her head up with a finger under the woman's chin and placed a soft kiss to her lips. Soon their gentle kisses became more heated. Soon Rose was on her back with Sans' pelvis in between her spread legs. Rose could feel all the bones of pelvis and legs pressing against her legs and hips. And oddly...to her it felt...right. His body fit against hers perfectly and she realized right then and there that she wanted to be with no one else.

"doll if i keep goin' i ain't gonna stop..." Sans said after parting from Rose. Rose sighed,

"You're right...I'm not ready to go all the way yet. But...I still want to make you feel good..."

Sans chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"some other time, doll. besides ya wanted to know more about me right?"

Sans climbed off of Rose and went over to his bag and pulled out a pair of boxers and sweat pants. He watched as Rose went over to her closet and pulled out the same sweater dress she had worn when they had first met. After putting on her undergarments and grey leggings.

"Alright sit down."

They both sat back down on the bed facing each other.

"alright shoot."

"Okay first things first. How old are you?"

Sans chuckled,

"in human years or monster years?"

Rose gave him a concerned look.

"There's a difference?" She said a little panicked. Sans let out a loud laugh.

"no just fuckin' with ya. 'm twenty-nine, babe."

"Favorite color?"

"blue."

"When's your birthday?"

"november first."

Rose gasped,

"Why didn't you ever tell me!? That was like two weeks ago!" She yelled. Sans shrugged,

"birthdays ain't really important to me. 's just another day of the year."

Rose looked filled with DETERMINATION.

"Well I swear I'm gonna do something for your birthday within in the next week! Don't know when but I will!" Rose's eyes twinkled and it made Sans smile widen.

"ya know, ya are so freakin' cute."

A deep red blush dusted Rose's heart shaped face.

"W-What...?"

"ya know whenever ya have yer mind set to somethin'...ya get this look on yer face. 's uhhh...really cute..." Blue dusted across Sans' cheekbones.

"Sans..." Rose moved closer to him to where her knees touched his.

"r-rose?" Sans said with a hint of nervousness. Rose bit her bottom lip and tucked a wet lock of her brown hair behind her right ear.

"I um...I-I r-really like you...I-I mean like...like-like you..." She said nervously.

Sans soul practically jumped for joy.

"well, sweetheart, if ya haven't noticed. i like ya a lot too...so um...i-i've been wanting ta ask ya this for a while now...but uh...oh stars..." Sans swallowed the lump in his 'throat' and rubbed the back of his skull. His face was pretty much all blue now. "do ya...maybe wanna be...my girl?"

Rose gave him the brightest smile and practically leaped at him giving him a tight hug. Sans grunted but laughed as he wrapped his arms around HIS girl. Rose pulled away from him her green and blue eyes sparkling with joy. He had never seen her eyes so bright and full of life before

"so i take that as a yes?"

"Oh Sans...of course I'll be. But now I guess I can say you are my 'Bone-friend'?"

Sans eye lights turned into hearts making Rose giggle.

~~~~oOo~~~~

Rose's joy didn't last long because she was on the way to t he hospital with Sans and Papyrus. Today was the day that her and Monty would have to make a decision about Lily. Monty had just called and told Rose to head to the hospital as soon as possible. Luckily the skele-brothers had stayed over so Papyrus could drive Rose to the hospital. She didn't even bother putting makeup on knowing she was going to cry. Secretly...Rose already knew what was going to happen. She knew by the end of the day, she was going to have to say goodbye to her mother.

Rose was cut out of her thoughts when she felt a boney thumb rub the knuckles of her hand. She looked to her right to see Sans looking at her with concern written on his face. Rose gave him a crooked smile but he didn't buy it. Sans placed a hand behind her head and moved her head towards him and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"'s gonna be okay doll. 'm here for ya." He murmured against her hair. Rose took in a shaky breath and nodded against his mouth, leaning her head on his shoulder. Sans wiped away a few stray tears from her cheeks. "'ll always be here when ya need me."

When they got to the hospital Monty was waiting for Rose in the waiting room in the ICU. Monty's eyes were blood-shot and puffy obviously from crying.

"Aunt Monty, what's going on?"

"I-I'll let Dr. Yen tell you..." She said as she wiped her eyes with a tissue. Dr. Yen was already out in the waiting room with Jared. When Dr. Yen noticed that Rose was already in the waiting room, she motioned for Rose to follow her. Rose's grip tightened on Sans' hand and she led him into the office.

"Please have a seat Ms. Bartlett and?"

"sans."

Dr. Yen nodded to him.

"Ms. Bartlett and Sans. I'm going to be honest with you." Dr. Yen pulled out Lily's file on her computer.

"Lily's condition has worsened. She is completely dependent on her ventilator and she has little to no brain function. Lily will never recover from this."

"There is nothing you can do?" Rose asked, her voice cracking slightly.

Dr. Yen shook her head slightly.

"No. We did a CT scan earlier today and found that the cancer had spread to her brain. She would have died within a week."

Rose bit her lip trying to hold back her tears.

"Rose, it's time for you to let her go. She fought as hard as she could but ultimately...her body just gave out."

A shaky sigh left the young woman's lips and she reached for Sans boney hand. He immediately grabbed her hand and squeezed it in comfort. His thumb ran over her knuckles in a soothing motion.

"C-Can I at least say goodbye before you take her off of her oxygen."

Dr. Yen gave her a soothing smile.

"Of course. I will let Monty know what you have decided and we will begin the process. Lily will feel no pain and she will go in peace."

Rose nodded and watched solemnly as Dr. Yen left the room. She placed her free hand over her face and took in a deep breath.

"doll?"

"J-Just give me a minute..." She said gathering her emotions. Another deep exhale and she looked over to her boyfriend.

"You don't have to be in the room with us. Watching someone die is not exactly the best thing to watch."

'believe me doll you have no idea...'

"it's okay, baby. 've seen monsters fall down before. can't be any different."

Rose just shrugged.

After Dr. Yen had spoken to Monty, the three were finally allowed in Lily's room. Sans couldn't believe what he was seeing...Just a few days ago he had seen Lily as normal as she was and now...She was laying on a bed...grey colored skin, a ventilator tube sticking out of her mouth. IV catheter in her arm leading up to three different sized bags of fluid.

"They have her hooked up to saline water and Morphine for pain., The Morphine relaxes her body before they pull out her oxygen." Rose whispered to him.

"Rose...it's your turn to say goodbye." Monty said as she stepped away from Lily's bed. Rose nodded and walked up to Lily's bed alone.

"Hey mom..." Rose began as she tucked a lock of fading brown hair behind her mother's ear. "I uh...I know you can hear me and I know you can't answer me but...I just wanted to let you know." Oh great...here came the waterworks..."That I love you so much...And I'll never stop loving you even though you're gone. You are such a great mom and I'm happy to be able to grow up with you in my life." Rose grabbed her mother's clammy hand and patted it with her other one. "I promise to finish school and keep an eye on Monty." Rose kissed the back of Lily's hand. "And I promise to never change. Like you always told me 'never change who you are for anyone. You are who you choose to be.' I'll always be me no matter what. And it's all thanks to you. I just wish that you would get the chance to see me graduate university, to walk me down the aisle when I get married and to see your first grandchild."

Rose placed one last kiss on Lily's forehead before whispering.

"Bye mama. I love you."

Rose nodded over to Dr. Yen and backed away as the good doctor and the nurses unhooked all of the machines. The last one to go was the ventilator.

"Light up heaven when you get there Lil..." Jared said as he unplugged Lily's oxygen. The hospital staff left the room, shutting the door behind them.

"You still have a chance to leave, Sans." Monty whispered to the skeleton who had been quiet the whole time.

"no i promised lily i would be there for rose. besides i know what she's goin' through...'cause i went through the same thing..."

~~~~oOo~~~~

Telling Papyrus that Lily had passed away was one of the hardest things that either Sans or Rose had ever done. The younger skeleton didn't know how to react because he had never had a friend die before. He of course cried but then realised that Rose must have been sad as well and stayed strong for her. Stars bless his innocent soul.

A few days went by and Rose had to do something she was dreading. Pack up Lily's stuff. Rose was finishing packing up her mother's clothes and belongings into boxes. Sans was in the room with her tapping up the boxes and marking the ones that were being donated to charity.

"hey doll, look at this."

Sans voice made Rose jump slightly and turned around to see Sans holding up a white ball gown wedding dress with a sleeveless corset bodice. Flower shaped beading littered the bodice in a beautiful pattern almost like the stars in the night sky. Rose smiled sadly.

"That's my mom's wedding dress."

"human's have such weird courtin' rituals..." Sans said with confusion. Rose laughed lightly.

"Yeah we do...Kinda how we wear white to a wedding and black to a funeral."

"why didn't lily have a funeral?" Sans asked Rose inquisitively.

"Mom didn't want to have a bunch of people get together and cry over her. She never liked big get together's anyway, she was a very introvert and intimate person when it comes to big events."

Rose looked at the dress once more and sighed.

"You know it's a really pretty dress, I would have loved to see her in it."

Rose put the last piece of clothing in the box she was packing up and taped it up marking "University Hospital" on it. She watched as Sans placed the dress on the bed getting ready to place it back inside of its protective covering.

"I think I might actually keep this dress...If I ever get married one day...It'll be like having a piece of her with me..." Rose's eyes clouded with tears. She looked around the empty bedroom, the only thing remaining was the picture of her and Lily standing in front of Niagara Falls when Rose was sixteen.

"Sans...do you think...I'm a bad person for giving her stuff away?" Rose asked the skeleton. Her voice sounding so broken. Sans was immediately at her side pulling her into a hug.

"no doll. i would never think you are a bad person. i think giving her clothes away to charity is a pretty cool thing to do."

Rose looked up at his smirking face with a huge blush on her cheeks. A small smile crept onto her pink lips and she kissed his left cheekbone.

"Thanks Sans..." She said sweetly. Sans' cheekbones were dusted with a light blue and he cleared his throat. How one little form on physical contact could leave him a blushing mess was beyond him.

"anyway..." Sans' let her go and rubbed the back of his skull, a nervous habit that Rose knew too well. "when did ya want to drop these off?"

"Toriel is coming by later with Frisk and Papyrus for dinner so she's going to pick up the clothes and drop them off tomorrow. I think Monty's coming too...but I can't be sure-,"

Before Rose could finish her sentence her buzzer went off. She quickly walked towards the speaker in her living room and pushed the' out' button.

"Hello?"

"Hey kiddo, care to let us in?" Monty's voice came through the speaker. Rose gave a small smile and pressed the 'door' button.

It only took them a few minutes to get up to the fifth floor where Rose lived. Monty of course let herself in much to Rose's dismay.

"Hey Rose." Monty placed her purse and the bags of food on the floor and pulled her niece into a huge hug.

"Hey Mont'." Rose said as she struggled for breath.

"I do apologize for the sudden intrusion my child but Frisk insisted we come here to cheer you up." Toriel said as she walked through to door holding a pie dish in one hand and Frisk's hand in the other. Frisk let go of their mother's hand and began to sign sadly.

 _*I'm sorry about your mom.*_ They said. Rose gave them a sad smile and patted their head gently.

"Come on in, you can put the food on the table."

"HELLO HUMAN! I HAVE BROUGHT MY WORLD FAMOUS FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI! I KNOW THAT IT WOULD CHEER YOU UP AND MAKE YOU SMILE AGAIN!" Papyrus announced as he closed the door behind him holding up a huge bowl of spaghetti. Rose laughed lightly and took the bowl from him.

"Thanks Pap that's so sweet of you. I can't wait to eat your world famous spaghetti." Rose said feeling a little bit flattered.

"paps spaghetti is always full of pastabilities." Sans joked from behind Rose. Giggles came from Toriel and Frisk while Monty just chuckled and shook her head. Papyrus glared at his older brother.

"BROTHER I INSIST YOU CEASE YOUR MEDDLING PUNS THIS INSISTANT! WE DO NOT NEED ROSALIE EVEN MORE DEPRESSED THAN SHE ALREADY IS!"

Sans flinched and gave Papyrus a stern look to which Papyrus immediately realized what he had said. The tall skeleton covered his mouth with a gloved hand, concern written in his vacant eye sockets.

"Oh my...I am so sorry-,"

Rose chuckled lightly,

"It's okay Papy. Sans jokes are almost impastable to stop." Rose joked. Sans let out an audible sigh and relaxed himself. "Anyway let's get dinner out so we can eat. I don't know about you guys but I'm starving!" Rose said cheerfully.

Dinner was nothing more than take out Chinese food, spaghetti and snail pie. Everyone ate in silence including Papyrus who couldn't think of a word to say. But what could he say to someone who had just lost their one and only parent. Papyrus never had any parents...He was raised by his older brother all his life and was told his father had died and they never had a mother. It was almost like a puzzle he had to solve...How could he cheer up someone who is grieving the loss of a loved one? Maybe he should ask his brother later...

After dinner Rose excused herself to do the dishes alone, but Monty butted in mostly because she wanted to talk to her.

"You know Rose...You don't have to put on this cheery act." Monty said as she dried the last plate and put it in the dish rack beside the sink. Rose looked at her with a curious look.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Rose...I get your trying to be strong but...I can see it's secretly killing you-,"

"Okay I'm going to stop you right there." Rose hissed out. "First of all...you don't know a damn thing about me! You weren't there for most of her sickness! I was!"

"Don't you dare play the blame game, Rose!" Monty yelled back.

Rose threw her head back and let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Blame game? Huh? Is that what you think? I never said I blamed you Monty...She died because of me! Because I wasn't there to protect her!" Tears began to stream down Rose's face. "She died because I wasn't the best daughter! I wasn't there for her as much as she needed me to be! Hell the first month she was in the hospital I didn't even so much as see her! She's dead because of ME Monty! If I haven't had been such a bad daughter! I-,"

Rose's face snapped to the side as Monty's hand collided with Rose's cheek.

"Oh my!" Toriel said from the kitchen entrance. Monty looked at goat monster with an apologetic look.

"Miss Toriel do you mind taking Frisk and the boys to balcony so Rose and I can talk in peace."

"Of course."

Toriel nudged everyone to the balcony. Except for Sans who was listening from the living room. The eyelights in his sockets had disappeared as memories of his own father's death plagued his mind. The same feelings Rose was having was exactly how he felt when-.

"Now you listen to me, Elaina Rosalie Bartlett." Monty placed both of her hands on Rose's cheeks and made her look into the older woman's deep blue eyes. "I never once blamed you for Lily's death. Lily always had health problems before..." Monty stopped herself. "Listen I know Lily meant a lot to you and she meant a lot to me too. But you have to let it go Rose. The past is the past you can't change anything."

"But it hurts..." Rose said pathetically. Monty pulled Rose into a hug, Rose barely even coming up past her aunts breasts.

"I know it hurts. But you need to except that it does so you can move on. That's what it was like for me..."

After a few minutes Rose sighed and pulled away from Monty. looking into her aunts blue eyes.

"Okay...I'll try..."

Monty smiled lightly and kissed her nieces forehead.

"It'll be okay. I promise..." Monty pulled away from Rose. "So what's this I hear about you and Sans dating?"

Rose gulped audibly...


	10. Road Trip

A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone. Life has been bitch to me lately. Oh on a another note. Ebott takes place in Pennsylvania since Pennsylvania does have some mountainous regions. I figured since most people have their stories take place in either Europe or in the west coast I thought I would change it up and have them in east coast where there are mountains.

Chapter 10: Road Trip

* * *

"Come on you guys have to come! It's a once in a lifetime opportunity! And besides Monty has everything covered you and Pap wouldn't have to pay a cent." Rose slowly stroked the top of Sans skull as he lay his head on her lap. His body was sprawled across Rose's couch. A rerun of whose line was playing on the flat screen in front of them.

Sans opened one of his eye sockets and looked up at Rose's face.

"pap doesn't do well with heights."

"We're driving there."

"but it'll be a long trip."

"You mean you don't want to be stuck in a car for 8 hours with me?" Rose pouted. "Besides I don't want you and Pap to be alone for the holidays with Tori and Frisk flying out to France today."

Sans sighed, his breath whistling through his teeth.

"doll you know 'd love nothin' more than to spend christmas with ya but….pap and i have never well…."

"Sans….are you afraid of traveling to a different country?"

"...maybe?"

Rose chuckled and pressed a kiss to Sans' forehead. Blue graced his cheeks and he smiled up at her.

"Niagara Falls is a very diverse city. There are people from all walks of life there. You'd be with me, Pap and Monty."

"it's not that i don' wanna go i really do...'m just not the type of guy to go to new places. hell it took pap a long time to convince me to come to this city."

Rose looked at Sans in concern, her stroking almost stopping much to her boyfriends dismay.

"You...don't want to be up here?"

"no, no. i...just don' like change."

Rose hummed in understanding and rested her head against the back of the couch. 'That's probably why Sans doesn't leave his room much...And why he won't open up too me...' Rose closed her eyes, a sigh leaving her lungs.

"ya know...it's amazin' how i can hear the air fill yer lungs and flow out of yer body..." Sans pressed his

skull closer to Rose's torso. Her stomach made little noises since she had just ate dinner. Little gurgles and air noises. But the most noticeable thing he could hear was her heartbeat coming from her chest.

"Does it disgust you?" Rose asked him. Sans chuckled and sat up, pressing his skull in between her breasts to hear her heartbeat better.

"the opposite...it's so...beautiful. all the processes yer body goes through to keep ya alive. the way yer heart sounds...it's so soothing...it makes ya feel...alive."

"Don't some Monsters have organs?"

"nah...monsters are made 'a mostly magic. our bodies need it for energy and to keep us together. if i didn't have magic...'d be nothin' more than a pile o' bones."

Rose laughed lightly and let Sans listen to her heartbeat without saying another word. She could feel his body relax to the rhythmic sounds that kept her body alive.

"Hey Sans?"

"mm?"

"You don't have to go...I just didn't want you to be alone for Christmas..." 'More like I don't want to be

alone for Christmas...'

Sans moved his head away from Rose's chest and looked at her in the eyes. There was a sadness about them that made his soul clench in his ribcage. With a defeated sigh Sans nodded and Rose let out a squeal of joy. A huge smile was plastered on her face and she pressed kisses all over his face making him laugh.

"well if i knew i was gonna get this many kisses i woulda said yes a long time ago."

Rose rolled her eyes but at the skeleton sitting in her lap.

"You are such a wiener."

Sans laughed lightly and resumed laying his head down in Rose's lap.

It took several days of packing for the month long trip. It was already a week before Christmas and everyone was scrambling. Toriel and Frisk had already left for France to be with Asgore and Undyne and Alphys for the holidays. Since both Papyrus and Sans didn't like the idea of flying they didn't go. Papyrus was thrilled to hear that Sans had finally agreed to go on the road trip to Niagara Falls with Rose and Monty. Rose would have most likely been alone for Christmas anyway because Monty was a total workaholic.

Sans yawned as he boarded the bus and plopped down in their seats. The bus was one of those fancy ones that had train like seats and a bathroom in the back. It was six o clock in the morning and he hadn't got an ounce of sleep the night prior. Mostly because of the intense make out session he had with his girlfriend. He spent most of the night trying to get his magic under control as he resisted the urge to go back to Rose's place and take her roughly. His thoughts were interrupted by Papyrus who was carrying both his and Sans bags.

"REALLY BROTHER! YOU COULD AT LEAST HELP ME WITH YOUR LUGGAGE!"

"sorry bro. this seat was just _bagging_ to be sat on."

"SANS! NO PUNS THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!"

Sans chuckled tiredly and was already beginning to fall asleep. He was so tired...Papyrus took one look at his older brother and sighed. Best to let him get a couple hours of sleep so he can be full energy when they arrived in Philly. Rose had finally boarded the bus carrying her three bags...well more like struggling...Papyrus took one of her bags and put it against the window. Rose smiled up at him thankfully. Papyrus just Nyeh'd and proceeded to his eat in front of Sans. He was practically buzzing with excitment.

"I'M SO EXCITED TO GO ONTHIS TRIP! I HAVE NEVER BEEN TO CANADA BEFORE!" Papyrus said a little too loud making several passengers glare at him. Rose sat down beside Sans sitting on the outside seat towards the middle of the bus. She placed her purse between her and Sans, taking out her phone and to text Monty that they had boarded the bus.

"Pap you got too use your inside voice sweetheart. I know you're really excited but we're gonna be on this bus trip for a couple of hours."

Papyrus sunk slightly into his seat.

"SORRY- Sorry Rosalie. The Great Papyrus will try my best to use my indoor voice!"

Rose smiled at the sweet skeleton.

"It's okay Pap. I'm excited too. I can't wait to show you guys the falls! It's so beautiful! Did you know three-thousand one hundred and sixty tons of water flow in Niagara Falls every second?"

"Wowie! That's amazing! Tell me more, Human!"

"Well let's see..."

The whole bus trip consisted of Rose telling Papyrus facts about Niagara Falls and Sans sleeping, resting his head on Rose's shoulder. Rose managed to catch a few glances at him, worried he may not have gotten enough sleep the night prior. It worried her that he may not be sleeping at night at all. It had gotten worse in the last week. It was obvious by the dark grey circles under his eye sockets and the fact that his bones weren't as shiny as they were before. Rose sighed and rested her head on top of his skull, that nagging feeling never leaving her chest.

"You know he really cares about you, Rosalie?" Papyrus suddenly piped in. Rose' eyes looked into Papyrus eye sockets.

"I kind of figured...I really care about him too." She said with a smile.

"Sans has been so happy the last few months since he has been with you. He always smiles brighter when you call or text him. He always talks about things you do with a twinkle in his eyes. It makes me happy knowing he is happy." Papyrus said his voice just above a whisper. Rose blushed lightly and tucked a stand of hair behind her left ear.

"Well he's been a big help since my mom passed..."

The air around them had a sudden sadness.

"I really miss Lillian." Papyrus said before looking out the window.

"Me too, Papy...It'll be my first Christmas without her..."

"You will have Sans and I with you!" Papyrus looked at Rose, his eye sockets twinkling. Rose chuckled, her pink lips tugging into a small smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Rose managed to gently get her arm free from Sans and began stroking his skull, earning a sigh of contentment from the slumbering skeleton. "You two are practically my family now. I don't just have Monty I have you guys now."

Papyrus eye sockets twinkled and he held his skull in between his gloved hands.

"Wowie human! I, The Great Papyrus am so honoured to be a part of your family! I've always wanted a sister!"

Rose could cry right now.

"You think I would make a good sister?" She said, her voice cracking.

"Of course! You are the kindest person I have ever met! You make Sans happy! How can I not call you my sister!"

Rose could kiss Papyrus if she wasn't being snuggled by the slumbering Sans at that moment.

"Next stop Pennsylvania Station." The bus driver announced.

Rose gently shook Sans.

"Hey, we're at our stop." She said quietly. Sans groaned and sat up, yawning widely showing off his pronounced canines and smooth teeth. Rose couldn't help but blush, his teeth always fascinated her.

"here already?" He said, his gruff voice thick with sleep.

"You slept the whole trip, Brother! You missed Rose's lecture about Niagara Falls!" Papyrus said a little annoyed. Sans chuckled shrugged, his usual lazy grin plastered on his face.

"no need to have a _fall_ out bro. no need to blow of some _stream_."

Papyrus was practically seething.

"That's bad even for you, Bonehead. Your puns are really starting to _wash_ out." Rose winked at him. Sans eye lights turned to heart for a brief moment.

"Please human not you too!"

"Sorry Pap I couldn't resist..." Rose said trying not to laugh.

"We have arrived at Philly station." The bus driver announced.

"Well you guys ready to on a road trip?"

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS BORN READY!"

"sure."

Monty was already outside waiting for the trio. She was on her phone texting away, looking quite impatient. When she looked up she smirked.

"Have a good trip?" Monty asked Rose, with a raised brow.

"If you call a bumpy bus ride a good trip then yes."

"Oooo the sarcasm is just oozing off of you Rosie Posie."

Rose growled.

"Can you please not call me that. Unless you want an unpleasant nine hour trip."

Monty chuckled and bopped Rose on the nose, grabbing Rose's luggage and loading it into the trunk of her van. After loading Sans and Papyrus' luggage into the back, Rose situated herself in the front passenger seat and the skeleton brothers sat in the back seats. Sans Monty and Papyrus behind Rose. Rose looked over to Monty with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Don't you dare-,"

"ROAD TRIP!" Rose screamed out the window.

"You little shit!" Monty yelled and tugged on Rose's ear. Rose squealed in dismay.

"OW! Oh come on Monty! I was just-! Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"This is going to be a long trip..." Monty sighed and let go of Rose's ear. Rose rubbed her sore ear and looked in the back seat to see Sans trying his best not to lose his cool.

"Don't you dare laugh bonehead!" Rose warned. Rose heard Papyrus snicker behind her. "You too Bonehead number two!"

"sorry babe. i _lobe_ it when you get excited."

"Sans..." Rose said trying not to laugh.

"PLEASE BROTHER...(snrk) WE CAN'T...(snrk)...NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Sans and Rose lost it and howled in laughter, leaving a very frustrated Monty to start the can and speed of the parking lot.

Hour One

"Sooo...who wants to play I spy?" Rose piped in, already bored.

"I WOULD LOVE TO PLAY THIS GAME...I SPY! HOW DO YOU PLAY!?" Papyrus asked excitedly. Rose chuckled,

"You find something in the distance, and say 'I spy something that is..' and you give a clue to what is. Here I'll go first."

Rose looked out her window and to the road in front of them. A big purple billboard advertising some kind of make up along the highway caught her attention.

"Okay i got one. I spy something that is purple."

Papyrus thought for a moment.

"AHA! THAT BILLBOARD AHEAD OF US!"

"Good job Pap! That's right! It's you turn."

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SPIES SOMETHING THAT IS RED!"

Rose snickered.

"Is it your scarf?"

"HOW DID YOU GUESS, HUMAN!?" Papyrus said in disbelief.

"Because it's your favourite thing. What about you Sans you want to play?"

Sans looked up at Rose from his phone. He looked her up and down and smirked.

"i spy somethin' absolutely gorgeous."

Rose's face turned completely red and she turned towards the front seat and hid her face in her hands. Monty laughed and patted Rose's shoulders.

"SANS! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU PLAY!"

"well we're supposed to spy on somethin' that catches our eyes."

"YOU TWO ARE SO GROSS!"

Hour Three

"Hey guys bathroom break. I don't know about you Rose but I have to pee something fierce." Monty said as she pulled into the Rest stop.

"Oh my god I'm about to pee my pants." Rose said in despair.

Everyone got out of the van and as soon as Rose and Monty were able to they rushed towards the bathroom.

"so what do ya think so far paps?" Sans asked his brother as they walked into the rest stop. Surprisingly there were several monsters in the rest. Some of them were truck drivers and some were travelling.

"IT'S GOOD SO FAR SANS! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW BIG THE SURFACE IS! THERE IS JUST SO MUCH MORE EVEN THOUGH WE HAVE TRAVELLED SO FAR!"

"ya bro. really is somethin'." Sans looked at the several restaurants but nothing really caught his eye.

"Hey you guys want to go and eat at the van. Monty packed some sandwiches and salads." Rose said as she walked up to the brothers. Relief was written all over her face.

"SURE THING ROSALIE!" Papyrus already was running out of the building. Rose just looked after him shaking her head.

"If only I had half of his energy level..." Rose said. Sans chuckled,

"tell me about it?"

"You doing okay?" Rose asked him as she took his hand in hers. Sans grin faded a bit.

"yeah 'm okay."

Rose gave him a look not convinced at his conviction.

"Sans you know you can tell me if something is wrong. I want you to know that you can tell me everything. I mean I'm not made of glass."

Sans gave a sigh of defeat.

"i know ya just lost yer mum. and i don't wanna make it any worse."

Rose squeezed his hand and brought it up to her mouth to kiss his carpals. She gave him a warm, understanding smile that made him smile back at her.

"Believe me...being with you has made it better. I don't think I would have survived mom's death without you. I don't want you to ever forget that. I need to be there for you as much as you are for me. This relationship is team effort and I want to be a team player." Rose rubbed her thumb on his metacarpals. Sans wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"why do ya gotta say shit like that when we are in public?" He growled and kissed her lips. Rose moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck vertebrae.

"As much as I would like you two to enjoy each other..."

They pulled apart staring at a smirking Monty in horror."Papyrus is waiting at the van. You two can eat some real food instead of each other."

Hour Seven

Rose was asleep, head resting in Sans lap. Papyrus was having a intense conversation with Monty in the front about spaghetti. They were in their own little world while Sans was in his with his soul mate in his lap. The words she said to him at the rest stop were still buzzing in his skull. A team effort...This was the first semi-serious relationship he had in a long time. Sure he had his occasional romp with a monster and sometimes a human. But for someone to have to be committed too...It was so alien to him. His first and only real 'relationship' (if you can call it that) was with a female monster in the underground. Stupid Bonnie...That bunny would date a stick if it could have sex with her...

"Hey guys we made it!" Monty announced with a hint of relief as she pulled into the large driveway.

When Sans looked out the window, he saw the biggest cabin he had ever seen in his life. It was two stories high and the definition of a log cabin. The front of the cabin had four very large windows, a red stained oak wood door and a red metal tiled roof. In the background was a vast city, sky scrapers stretching as far as the eye could see.

"holy..."

"Hmm...Are at the cabin?" Rose said tiredly. She sat up from her boyfriends lap and stretched, a few vertebrae popping in the process.

"yep. we made it doll."

"Cool...Sorry for passing out. I think I missed us going over the border. They didn't give you guys too much of a hassle did they?"

"nah. they were pretty chill about it."

Rose chuckled tiredly.

"You'll notice we Canadians are a little more...tolerant than people from the states."

"HUMAN! SANS COME ON! MONTY SAID IF WE HURRY WE CAN GO SEE THE FALLS RIGHT AWAY!" Papyrus yelled from the door of the two story cabin.

"Come on Bonehead. Let's get our stuff in side and unpacked. I really, really want to show you what the Falls looks like."

Unpacking was relatively easy. Papyrus had the upstairs master bedroom to himself while Monty just stayed in her usual room. Which was her office/bedroom ...Rose wondered if Monty was really here for vacation or to just work her ass off. Since Lily died Monty had been working twice as much. Putting in almost sixteen hours a day for the last month. Lily's death took a worse toll on Monty than Rose had originally thought.

Rose had accepted the fact that Lily was gone now. But no matter how much she did...it always hurt that she could no longer be with her mother. Lily was in a better place now, a place where she didn't have to suffer any longer.

"ya okay there, sweetheart?" Sans asked Rose, snapping her out of her thoughts. Rose stuffed her suitcase in her closet and slid the door shut.

"Yeah...Sorry. It's just...this will be the first Christmas without mom here...It's going to be...difficult."

Sans sighed and came up behind Rose, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her back pressed into his chest and she felt Sans nuzzle his teeth into her scalp.

"i know, doll. but paps and i are here for ya. so we can make sure you have a _sans_ of time."

Rose laughed lightly and placed her hand on one of the hands on her waist.

"I wouldn't have it any other way..."


End file.
